Leviatán (Traducción)
by ManuJM1997
Summary: La Era de los Monstruos terminó con el Segundo Impacto, o eso es lo que cree todo el mundo. Cuando la humanidad se encuentra asediada por los Ángeles, Shinji Ikari aceptará un destino impuesto sobre él y se alzará para proteger la Tierra. No estará solo, pues guardianes de una era olvidada regresan. Una fusión de Evangelion, Godzilla y Ultraman
1. El Regreso de un Rey

**Ni Godzilla ni Neon Genesis Evangelion son mi propiedad, pertenecen a Toho Pic Inc. y a Hideaki Anno y Khara Inc., respectivamente**

 **Además, ni este fic ni el proceso creativo detrás de su creacion son mi propiedad. Pertenecen al autor Thuktun Flishithy, y esto es solo una traducción aprobada por dicho autor. En caso de duda, consúltelo por mensaje privado al creador aquí mismo en Fanfiction**

 **Leviatán**

 **לויתן**

 _Kaiju_

 _Esta palabra se ha convertido en parte de la vida diaria de todo el mundo desde un fatídico día, allá en el año 1954, cuando fuimos humillados por la ira de una monstruosidad creada por nuestra propia arrogancia. Y aun cuando sobrevivimos gracias al sacrificio de una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo, aquel monstruo demostró ser solo el primero de muchos que se darían a conocer por todo el mundo._

 _Algunos kaiju (especialmente los evolucionados naturalmente en ecosistemas muy especializados) son poco más que animales que actúan por instinto, y, por lo tanto, pueden ser disuadidos o incluso destruidos con los recursos adecuados. Otros, sin embargo, son genuinamente maliciosos, y no pueden ser detenidos tan fácilmente._

 _Solo unos pocos kaiju son criaturas naturales. La mayoría son o bien extraterrestres, o bien poseedores de otro origen igual de fantasioso, un hecho que nos ayuda a recordarnos que tan pequeño nuestro conocimiento del mundo es realmente_

 _Sin embargo, si hay algún kaiju que sobresale del resto, ese debe ser el que emergió de las aguas alrededor de Chichi-Jima en 1954. Ha sido conocido por muchos nombres a lo largo de la historia: Jormungandr, Leviatán, Gojira. Más el público en general le conoce como Godzilla, Rey de los Monstruos_

 _Su título es bien merecido. En los últimos cuarenta y cinco años, ha vencido en combate a nada menos que veintiocho kaiju. A pesar de que no ha atacado fuerzas militares desde hace treinta años, está claro que desafiarlo supone una muerte segura. Es un monstruo entre monstruos, un ser que parece más algo sacado de fantasía épica como JRR Tolkien o CS Lewis que del mundo real. Aun teniendo un poder solo equiparado con su ferocidad, nunca ha atacado deliberadamente nuestra civilización o la extraña "familia'' de kaiju con la que es frecuentemente visto. Varias personas desconfían de la criatura y la consideran una bestia que debe ser destruida lo más pronto posible, más la mayoría lo ven como una suerte de guardián, protector del mundo que comparte con nosotros. Y si lo que Miki Saegusa afirma es correcto, es mucho más inteligente de lo que se pueda pensar_

 _Obviamente, muchos creen que este tema ha perdido importancia después del Segundo Impacto. No se ha visto un solo kaiju desde hace 5 años, y es la opinión popular de que fueron exterminados por el mismo cataclismo que redujo nuestra población a la mitad y retrocedió a la civilización varios años. De hecho, algunos creen que el fin de La Era de los Monstruos es algo que deberíamos celebrar, ahora que nos hemos librado de seres como Godzilla._

 _¿Mi opinión personal?_

 _Nunca olvidaré aquel día de 1957, apostado de pie en una colina y lo vi alzándose sobre las olas para detener a los misterianos en su invasión a la Tierra; había algo en sus ojos que parecía penetrar en mi alma. Algo_ antiguo _, y aun así ignorante del continuo flujo del tiempo. Es el recuerdo de esos ojos que me hace preguntar:_

 _¿Si nosotros pudimos sobrevivir al Segundo Impacto, porque él no podría?_

Dr. Kyohei Yamane

 _Monstruos y el Hombre: La historia de los Kaiju_

 _en el siglo XX (2004)_

* * *

El clima no era muy acorde al fin del mundo.

El cielo estaba muy despejado, con un color celeste aparentemente infinito teñido con algunos detalles rojos. Era un gran contraste con el oceano de un intenso colo rojo que se unía al cielo en el horizonte, un recordatorio diario del Segundo Impacto. Una cálida brisa marina libre de cualquier olor se mezclaba con la corriente y lentamente bañaba las hojas de los arboles jóvenes que germinaban de la orilla. El bullicio de las cicadas dominaba a todos los sonidos, añadiendo a la tranquilidad del lugar.

Una lástima que iba a acabar.

Una gran cantidad de rocío marino sobresalió del océano, seguido unos segundos después por el retumbar de una explosión a medida que las minas fueron detonándose. Las detonaciones duraron un tiempo, cada una acercándose mas a la orilla que la anterior. Las explosiones no fueron lo único que ocurrió, pues un batallón de cañones de artillería y lanza-misiles giraron sobre si mismos y apuntaron al bulto en el agua que se acercaba cada vez a mayor velocidad. Seguido de ellos, una unidad de tanques y de cañones masers también se prepararon. Pacientemente, el batallón de vehículos espero a que su objetivo se revelara a si mismo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más.

El bulto se expandió y sobresalió de las aguas, con el líquido carmesí fluyendo de vuelta a su origen mientras una sombra inhumana surgía, dejando tras de sí una estela de espuma.

La extraña criatura se movió en dirección a la orilla, su forma siendo una perversión de la humana. Se movía de la misma forma que un simio erguido, con brazos larguiruchos moviéndose en sintonía a unas piernas que sostenían un torso extraordinariamente delgado. No tenía cuello ni cabeza, en su lugar teniendo una placa ósea que se parecía vagamente a un rostro humano, con 2 grandes huecos sirviendo como ''ojos''. Su esqueleto sobresalía, cubriendo y protegiendo su cuerpo de color negro, con sus costilla sobresaliendo mas que ningún otro hueso, protegiendo un orbe de color rojo en el centro del pecho.

Los tanques abrieron fuego primero, un conjunto de estruendos llenando el ambiente a medida que proyectiles anti-armadura eran disparados a velocidades supersónicas. Las municiones, sin embargo, fueron detenidas antes de impactar en el monstruo por una luz anaranjada, que parpadeaba alrededor de la criatura. Esta continuó acercándose a la orilla sin inmutarse, su ''mirada'' fija en un sitio lejano en el horizonte.

La artillería y los misiles contraatacaron, desencadenando un increíble poder de fuego contra el monstruo, oscureciendo su forma tras una humareda. El silencio duró unos cuantos segundos antes de que la criatura emergiera de la nube de humo, intacta e inamovible.

Finalmente, fue el turno de los masers.

Reliquias avanzadas de una era ya pasada, soltaron un suave zumbido a medida que la energia empezaba a acumularse en sus cañones, brillando intensamente hasta que haces de luz de color violeta fueron disparados contra el monstruo. La luz anaranjada se condensó en una barrera compuesta de octógonos sucesivos, que aumentaba su intensidad a medida que los masers aumentaban la energía usada.

Finalmente, uno de los rayos paso a través de la barrera y logró impactar en la criatura, quemando la piel donde el láser hizo contacto, justo encima del orbe rojo, y haciendo salir una sangre azulada.

Eso hizo que al fin el monstruo reaccionara, pues alzó su brazo en dirección al cañón maser mas cercano. El espolón al final del brazo de la criatura brilló, justo antes de que sobresaliera cubierto de la energía, empalando al cañón. Este explotó, y el monstruo, consecuentemente, retiró el espolón, para volverlo a desencadenar contra otro cañón, y continuó repitiendo mecánicamente el proceso hasta que todos los cañones fueron reducidos a masas de metal fundido.

Aparentemente satisfecha, la criatura continuó su avance hacia la orilla, ignorando el bombardeo continuo

* * *

Cuartel General de NERV

— La línea inicial de defensa ha sido traspasada — Makoto Hyuuga anunció, con su mirada fija en la imponente figura del Ángel — El objetivo esta avanzando sin oposición.

— Ya lo vemos, ya — murmuró el General Tanaka, cansado — Continuad el bombardeo, necesitamos estimar las habilidades defensivas de esta cosa.

— Contactad con las guarniciones en Matushiro y Sendai — ordenó el General Honda, con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba la pantalla — Necesitamos todos los masers disponibles si queremos tener la mínima posibilidad en destruir a este bastardo.

— Señor, Matushiro reporta que el tiempo estimado de llegada para los cañones maser es de cuarenta y cinco minutos — Maya Ibuki le respondió — Sendai tardará aún más por el daño a infraestructuras causado por la tormenta de la semana pasada.

— ¿Han intentado atraer su atención con fuego pesado y alejarlo? — preguntó el General Tsuburaya — Si no podemos dañarlo ahora mismo, quizás podríamos distraerlo el suficiente tiempo para que lleguen los refuerzos.

— El escuadrón de VTOL Victor Sigma ya lo ha intentado con bombas antibunker — contestó Shigeru Aoba — El objetivo simplemente las esta ignorando, como ha hecho con casi todo hasta ahora.

En la parte trasera de la sala de comando, un hombre observaba el caos impasivo, con sus manos cruzadas delante de su cara. Unas gafas con los cristales anaranjados escondían sus ojos, sumándose al aire de misterio que rodeaba al hombre.

— Después de quince años, el momento ha llegado — dijo calmado.

— En efecto — concordó un hombre mayor, que estaba de pie a su lado — El Tercer Ángel ha llegado para probar la valía del hombre — se quedó callado durante unos instantes, observando la batalla que se estaba dando lugar en la pantalla antes de continuar — ¿Crees que _él_ vendrá?.

— Los Manuscritos solo hablan del Leviatán y su papel en los eventos por venir de forma superficial, Fuyutsuki — el otro hombre respondió — Si aparece, actuaremos tal y como corresponde, y si de verdad esta muerto, el Escenario proseguirá tal y como lo teníamos planeado.

Fuyutsuki se permitió una pequeña risa.

— Que de verdad creas que esta muerto muestra que viviste en la época calmada, Ikari — dijo — Yo _crecí_ viéndole derrotar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, ya fuera humano o bestia — continuó mientras recordaba su ya lejana infancia y adolescencia — Estoy convencido de que pronto lo volveremos a ver, siempre aparece cuando el mundo le necesita — afirmó — ¿Que harás cuando el Viejo Soberano se alce sobre las olas para proteger su reino?.

Escondida detrás de sus manos, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gendo Ikari.

* * *

Lugar indeterminado en el fondo del Pacífico

Un coloso se movió.

Lentamente abrió un ojo, después el otro. Su gigantesco cuerpo vibró ligeramente, a medida que la movilidad volvía a sus, hace tiempo dormidas, extremidades, y se levantó de forma algo patosa.

El titan no sabía desde hacia cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, y tampoco le importaba. Sus ojos, que parecían carbón ardiendo, observaron el desolado fondo marino, haciendo que una furia ancestral ardiera en su pecho.

La bestia rugió, un grito de ira primordial que parecía hacer temblar la misma tierra donde se encontraba, el mismísimo océano pareciendo doblegarse ante su poder. El balance de la naturaleza que había jurado proteger cientos de eones atrás había sido aniquilado e impedido recuperar, las aguas que llamaba hogar volviéndose estériles.

Una atrocidad de tal nivel no podía ir sin castigo, la misma ira del mundo, pareciendo alentar a la bestia, exclamando por sangre.

Él obedecería sin dudar.

El gigante ya sentía una presencia maligna, que amenazaba con destruir lo poco que quedaba del mundo. No iba a permitirlo.

Con un gruñido se elevó del suelo marino, dejando grandes nubes de cieno atrás a medida que nadaba por el agua a una velocidad que parecería imposible para su gigantesco tamaño.

Ya había fallado una vez al mundo, y casi pagó la pena máxima por eso. No ocurriría otra vez.

El Rey estaba de caza.

* * *

Tokyo-3

— Debido al aviso de evacuación, todas las líneas han quedado cortadas momentáneamente...—.

Shinji Ikari suspiró cansado y colgó el teléfono público.

— Que mal — murmuró para si mismo — El teléfono tampoco funciona...

Por enésima vez en esa mañana, se volvió a fijar en la fotografía que había recibido por correo.

Era, siendo considerados, bastante inapropiada para un adolescente de catorce años, y Shinji se preguntaba como alguien como la tal Misato Katsuragi podía ser Mayor. No le importaba realmente, pero si que era algo inquietante. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue la cruz que llevaba colgando del cuello. Estaba muy detallada, y Shinji juraba haberla visto antes...

Un destello en la esquina de su ojo captó su atención lejos de la imagen, y la dirigió a un objeto plateado en el suelo. Tras mirar por toda la calle, Shinji agarró el objeto.

Era bastante simple, no poseía ni dibujos ni ningún tipo de decoración que no fuera la punta roja, la cual era caliente al tacto. La giró en sus manos, pesándola con la mano

— Raro — dijo para si mismo.

Volvió a alzar la vista, esperando que en cualquier momento, el propietario del objeto apareciera y se lo llevara. El calor que desprendía era muy reconfortante y se dio cuenta que estaba más calmado.

Entonces, un par de explosiones retumbaron por toda la ciudad, rompiendo ventanas cercanas con la fuerza.

Asustado, Shinji giró sobre si mismo para ver de cara el origen de las explosiones, y sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo bajar al hacerlo

Una _cosa_ surgió de entre las colinas, moviéndose hacia su posición. VTOLs volaban a su alrededor como una colonia de abejas, atacandola con cientos de misiles y proyectiles, pero sin conseguir hacerle el mas mínimo daño. Alzando su brazo, la criatura empaló una de las aeronaves con una lanza de energía, haciendo que se estrellara cerca.

El VTOL explotó, mandando metralla y escombros a volar en todas direcciones.

Una pieza de hormigón le dio a Shinji en la frente, y este cayó descuidadamente al suelo. Algo caliente fluyó alrededor de su cuello, y Shinji se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

Entre todo el ruido de la batalla, logró escuchar el sonido de neumáticos frenando de forma abrupta, seguido por pasos muy apresurados que se acercaban a él. Un par de manos le agarraron por los hombro, y empezaron a cargarlo lejos de la lucha que esta ocurriendo solo unas cuadras al lado.

— Vamos, no me dejes aquí — una voz femenina le pidió, tensa por el esfuerzo.

Unos mechones de cabello púrpura pasaron por su campo de visión, y Shinji se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era Misato Katsuragi.

No es como si realmente importara; iban a morir de todos modos.

Otro VTOL se encontraba cayendo en su dirección, humo saliendo de un agujero en el flanco. Misato insultó por lo bajo y trató desesperadamente de sacarlos de la trayectoria de la colisión, pero Shinji sabía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. No había forma de que pudiera arrastrarlos a ambos fuera de ese lugar a tiempo.

Todo se sentía tan surreal, como algo sacado de un sueño, que Shinji estaba menos asustado de lo que sería normal. Simplemente cerró los ojos, y esperó a que todo terminara.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y se dio cuenta de que no había pasado. Abrió sus ojos ligeramente, solo para abrirlos totalmente ante la escena que había ocurrido.

El VTOL estaba siendo sostenido en el aire por una mano gigante con dedos acabados en garras. Agua salada caía por las escamas de dicha mano, salpicando a Shinji y a Misato.

Su inesperado salvador depositó el VTOL en la calle con sorprendente cuidado detrás de ellos, para después interponerse entre Shinji y Misato por un lado, y la extraña criatura en el otro.

Era alto, con su cabeza y hombros sobrepasando a los edificios más altos alrededor, y tenía una piel escamosa de color gris carbón, que parecía como si hubiera estado recientemente quemándose. Una triple fila de placas dorsales blancas y con la forma de hojas de arce sobresalían por toda su parte trasera, yendo desde la base del cuello hasta la punta de la cola.

Por un par de segundos, Shinji pudo ver al gigante a los ojos, siendo que estos parecían arder como el fuego, y mostraban una expresión que desafiaba lo que uno podía considerar humano o bestial.

Era una expresión de ira.

— Dios mio — Misato susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y el miedo escrito en ellos — Has vuelto.

Godzilla, Rey de los Monstruos, había regresado.

El kaiju alzó su cabeza, inhaló lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear una brisa que hizo agitar el pelo de Shinji, y _rugió._

Era un sonido ancestral, un sonido de furia y venganza que ya era antiguo cuando la humanidad empezó a caminar de pie. Las ventanas a su alrededor empezaron a vibrar, para después explotar en miles de pedazos ante su ira. Misato contrajo sus ojos y tapó sus oídos con sus manos, y Shinji apretó los dientes en dolor mientras el sonido destrozaba sus tímpanos.

Finalmente, fue demasiado. Shinji empezó a perder el conocimiento, su consciencia escapándose más y más con cada segundo. La última cosa que recordó fue ver a Godzilla, creando enormes cráteres en el pavimento a medida que avanzaba hacia la criatura.

Después de eso, solo hubo negrura.

* * *

Cuartel General de NERV

El silencio reinaba en el Centro de Comando. Todos miraban la pantalla, boquiabiertos, ante la vista de Godzilla en toda su gloria. Para varios técnicos jóvenes, él había sido solo una leyenda, una historia que sus padres les contaban antes de ir a dormir. Nunca habían esperado ver al héroe, o el monstruo, de su infancia aparecer vivo ante sus propios ojos. Para los que le recordaban, era un recordatorio a sus días de juventud, cuando lo imposible era solo una sugerencia, y los monstruos eran un hecho de día a día en vez de mitos.

—¡Tenemos que bombardear toda el área con minas N2! — Tsuburaya gritó, finalmente rompiendo el silencio. Trató de acercarse al teléfono en su mesa, solo para que Honda le agarrara el brazo con fuerza.

—No vamos a reducir la ciudad a cenizas solo porque él ha aparecido —el otro general advirtió en un tono bajo. Volvió a mirar la pantalla, y estrecho los ojos — Enfocad todo el poder de fuego disponible en el Ángel —ordenó —Vamos a ver que hace.

—Si señor — Makoto respondió.

—Parece que tenías la razón, Fuyutsuki — Gendo comentó en la parte posterior de la habitación —El Leviatán se ha alzado sobre el Mar Muerto para probar que hay bestias que solo los dioses pueden doblegar.

—¿Que vamos a hacer, entonces? — preguntó Fuyutsuki.

—Crear un dios.

* * *

Tokyo-3

Godzilla gruñó con desdeño mientras observaba a la criatura ante él. Esta le devolvía la mirada con sus ''ojos'' carentes de vida, escondidos detrás de su mascara.

Ciertamente, era una de las criaturas mas extrañas que Godzilla había visto en su larga vida, pero algo tan trivial como su apariencia no le importaba ahora mismo.

Abriendo y cerrando sus manos, con las garras fuertemente apretadas contra su palma cada vez que cerraba, Godzilla rugió una vez más y cargó, haciendo a los edificios a su alrededor temblar con cada una de sus pisadas

La criatura respondió de la misma forma.

Una luz brillante destelló en el suelo bajo sus pies justo antes de que saltara, cubriendo toda la distancia entre ambos colosos en un instante, y arremetiera contra Godzilla con un campo de octógonos concentrados formando en el punto del impacto.

Godzilla se deslizó varios metros hacia atrás por el choque, pero se recuperó rápidamente y contraatacó dando un puñetazo. Hubo un destello por un momento, que fue seguido por el tremendo chasquido de rotura ocasionado por la destrucción del campo. Godzilla dio otro puñetazo que, ahora sin el campo, impactó directo en la placa osea de la criatura, mandándola a volar hasta unos edificios en la distancia, chocando. Dichos edificios se desmoronaron como una casa de naipes, enterrando a la criatura bajo miles de toneladas de escombros.

Utilizando esto a su ventaja, Godzilla se abalanzó hacia delante, no queriendo permitir que el otro monstruo se recuperara.

El escombro empezó a temblar, y salió volando de forma repentina, mostrando a la criatura.

Esta tenía la placa osea facial partida en dos, y sangre empezó a brotar por los incontables cortes que, provocados por los escombros, cubrían su cuerpo. Los VTOLs aprovecharon para volver a atacar a la criatura, desplegando misiles y fuego de cañones, más la criatura les ignoró a la vez que levantaba su brazo apuntado a Godzilla.

Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, la lanza de energía salio despedida de la palma de su mano, dando en el hombro de Godzilla, y usando el propio movimiento del kaiju para lograr atravesarlo.

El Rey de los Monstruos rugió furioso, y procedió a agarrar el espolón que formaba el núcleo de la lanza y lo retorció. La protuberancia ósea se rompió, bañando las calles con aún mas sangre la criatura, la cual chilló del dolor. Godzilla aprovechó la pausa momentánea para quitar el resto de espolón de su hombro, permitiendo a la herida sanar antes de que Godzilla empezará de nuevo a atacar.

Godzilla decidió que este combate ya había durado suficiente, y era hora de terminarlo.

La familiar sensación de la energía atómica apareció en el pecho de Godzilla, al mismo tiempo que las placas dorsales en la punta de su cola empezaron a brillar de un color azul claro, y rápidamente ese brillo se extendía hasta la base del cuello, con un zumbido ominoso resonando, y llamas azules salían de su boca, con su arma más poderosa lista.

Y disparó.

Un rayo de energía nuclear altamente concentrado salió de la boca de Godzilla y, de forma irónica, impactó en el hombro de la criatura, la cual volvió a chillar del dolor a medida que la energía se abría paso entre su carne hasta salir por el otro lado, cortando el brazo, que cayó al suelo con humo alzándose.

Sangre empezó a salir de la herida mucho más rápido de lo que esta se estaba regenerando, literalmente inundando las calles con la sangre de la bestia, que estaba demasiado concentrada tratando de regenerarse y soportar el dolor que no vio cuando Godzilla la golpeó de nuevo, esta vez con suficiente fuerza como para mandarla a chocar contra la colina de donde había salido inicialmente.

Godzilla se acercó allí, más rápido de lo que una criatura de su tamaño debería poder, y dio un pisotón en la pierna izquierda, partiendola en dos como un palo.

La criatura se agitó bruscamente con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en un intento de liberarse, pero probó ser un intento fútil pues Godzilla incrementó la fuerza en su pierna. En pánico, el monstruo alzó su brazo restante, solo para que Godzilla lo aplastara con sus manos, rompiendo los huesos por dentro solo con su fuerza, para después arrancarlo, y tirarlo como si fuera basura.

Fue entonces cuando Godzilla se centró en el núcleo del monstruo.

Abriendo la palma de su mano, y dejando lo más visibles sus garras, golpeó el núcleo con todas sus fuerzas, creando grietas donde golpeó. Bufando al darse cuenta de que al fin había encontrado el punto débil de la criatura, Godzilla lo golpeó una y otra vez, sus golpes sonando y pareciendo los disparos de un cañón, siguiendo hasta que, finalmente, el núcleo se partió en miles de pedazos.

Godzilla se alzó por encima del cadáver de su enemigo, sus garras manchadas de sangre, y rugió de forma triunfal.

De forma breve, miró a los VTOL volando por encima suyo, y empezó su lenta marcha hacia el océano.

Había ganado.

* * *

Cuartel General de NERV

— Lo ha hecho — Tsuburaya soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Honda se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

— No esperaba menos. Le he visto salir de peores peleas que esta.

— Señor, estamos recibiendo una solicitud sobre nuevas ordenes respecto a Godzilla — Maya dijo temblando, más pálida de lo usual — Los refuerzos de Matushiro y Sendai se están acercando a su posición, deberían atacar?.

— ¿Es que no ven lo que acaba de hacer?. Además, esta regresando al océano sin atacarnos él mismo. Envíe la orden de No Provocar — Honda respondió. Se permitió reposar sobre la silla y dejar que el alivio le llegara — Dios sabe lo mal que eso habría acabado.

En la parte posterior de la sala, Gendo frunció el ceño ligeramente. Observando la gigantesca forma de Godzilla sumergiéndose bajo el mar, sus ojos se estrecharon de forma casi imperceptible

— Ganó.

— Eso parece Ikari — Fuyutsuki comentó — Creo que tendremos que esperar a nuestro turno.

Gendo se enderezó en su silla y ajustó sus gafas

— No importa. Solo un estúpido realmente creería que el Leviatán había muerto. El Escenario prosigue aún considerando su interferencia — el intercomunicador en su mesa pitó, acabando con cualquier conversación. Suspirando, lo activó — Ikari.

— Comandante, Mayor Katsugari se reporta. He recogido a Sh-el Tercer Niño, y lo estoy llevando a los cuarteles — la voz de Misato Katusragi sonó por la otra línea — Necesita atención médica urgente; un trozo de cemente le golpeó en la frente durante el ataque del Tercer Ángel. Las heridas son graves, Comandante

— Entendido. La Dra Akagi te esperará en la entrada B-3 con médicos — con eso dicho, apagó el intercomunicador y se giró a Fuyutsuki — Avisa a la Dra Akagi de la situación.

Fuyutsuki asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. De repente, se detuvo — Si perdemos al Tercer Niño, ¿podríamos poner en peligro el Escenario?.

— Todo el mundo es reemplazable en el Escenario — Gendo respondió — Incluido él.

* * *

— Mierda — Misato se dijo a si misma, colgando su teléfono. Miró por el espejo retrovisor, asegurándose de que estaban lejos de la batalla, para ahora mirar a Shinji.

El chico estaba aún inconsciente, con sangre lentamente borbotando por debajo de las vendas improvisadas que le había echo al rededor de la cabeza. Parando un momento el coche, Misato acercó su mano al cuello de Shinji, se dio cuenta de que su pulso era cada vez más débil.

— Vamos Shinji, aguanta solo un poco más, y pronto estarás bien.

Aquellas palabras parecían más un intento de autoconvencerse que una seguridad.

* * *

Shinji se vio a si mismo en agua.

O al menos, algo que se sentía como agua.

Era fresco al tacto y claro como el cristal, llegando a la cintura y chapoteando levemente en contra suya. Dándose la vuelta, vio que se extendía en todas direcciones hasta donde llegaba la vista, y una mirada hacia arriba mostraba un cielo sin nubes ni sol.

Todo era muy tranquilo, y se encontró a si mismo apreciándolo.

— ¿Estoy muerto? — se preguntó a si mismo.

— No exactamente — una voz extrañamente familiar le respondió a su izquierda.

Dándose la vuelta, Shinji se encontró mirando...a si mismo. Bueno, al menos alguien que se parecía a el.

El otro chico tenía una postura más recta, y parecía exhalar confianza. Le sonrío.

— Donde estoy? — preguntó Shinji.

— Estamos dentro de tú cabeza — fue la respuesta del chico.

Shinji tuvo un escalofrío ligero al oír la voz del chico, era como escuchar un vídeo de si mismo.

— ¿Q-quien eres? ¿Porque te pareces a mi?.

— Soy un protector sin nombre. Alguien que vino a la Tierra hace mucho tiempo para protegerla. Al parecer, se me necesita otra vez. Como no tengo forma, he decido tomar la tuya con tal de tenerte más cómodo.

— No me hace estarlo — respondió Shinji con otro escalofrío.

El chico frunció el ceño.

— Quizás algo más...paternal — dijo para si mismo.

Unas nubes extrañas lo taparon por completo, acomodándose a su forma. Dichas nubes se hicieron más grandes, y desaparecieron.

El chico ahora era más alto, y sus características mas maduras.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó con una voz más grave.

— Si, supongo — contestó Shinji tímidamente — Pareces como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

— Bueno, realmente no tengo ninguna forma, recuerdas? No soy así.

— ¿Eres...eres un alienigena o algo?.

— Si.

Shinji tragó en seco.

— ¿Que haces en mi cabeza?.

— No tengo cuerpo físico. Para poder proteger los mundos que visito, debo formar un vínculo con un nativo.

— Y me elegiste a mi — concluyó Shinji, aún tratando de digerir toda la información.

— No realmente. Solo fuiste el primero en encontrarme. Sin embargo, parece que hacer el vínculo es ahora necesario para tu supervivencia — anunció el hombre — No soy un experto en anatomía humana, pero es obvio que vas a morir con esa herida en la cabeza. Si nos vinculamos, te podré curar de tu herida. Te daré un gran poder, Shinji. Juntos, podremos salvar el mundo.

— No creo que sirva para héroe — respondió Shinji — No soy nadie.

— Solo aquellos que de verdad creen que son nadie, lo son realmente. Los héroes pueden venir de cualquier sitio, incluso de los lugares mas inesperados. Puede soner un poco cursi, pero es la verdad que he aprendido tras viajar por miles de planetas.

— Esta bien, lo haré — decidió finalmente Shinji — Me vincularé contigo.

— De acuerdo — fue la respuesta final del hombre.

Y fue entonces cuando Shinji despertó

* * *

 **Bueno, este es mi primer intento de traducir un fic**

 **Doy gracias y de nuevo autoría a Thuktun Flishithy, espero estar al nivel del fic al que tanto esfuerzo a dado**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	2. Revelaciones

**Ni Godzilla ni Neon Genesis Evangelion son mi propiedad, pertenecen a Toho Pic Inc. y a Hideaki Anno y Khara Inc., respectivamente**

 **Además, ni este fic ni el proceso creativo detrás de su creacion son mi propiedad. Pertenecen al autor Thuktun Flishithy, y esto es solo una traducción aprobada por dicho autor. En caso de duda, consúltelo por mensaje privado al creador aquí mismo en Fanfiction**

 **Leviatán**

 **לויתן**

 _El guerrero que se encarama_

 _Utsuno Ikusagami_

 _Nacido en la llama_

 _Del Sol Naciente_

 _Para destruir a la Serpiente_

Autor y título desconocido. El poema fue descubierto en 1967, como una inscripción del periodo Edo, por el Dr. Niklaus Adam, quien lo tradujo como _Die Schlangemörder._

Estudios recientes indican que la inscripción es relativamente anacronista, púes, aunque se popularizó en el siglo VIII, la fuente original es de alrededor del 9000 aC. Se cree que dicha fuente es una traducción de un texto Muu sobre la lucha entre ''Utsuno Ikusagami'' y el kaiju _Orochi_ , que inspiró la leyenda de Susano'o y el epónimo dragón.

* * *

Zona Médica de NERV

Shinji abrió los ojos de par en par, solo para cerrarlos otra vez ante la intensidad de la luz. Tuvieron que pasar unos hasta que los volviera a abrir, para poder acostumbrarse a la luminosidad.

A medida que su vista se ajustaba, se dio cuenta que el techo le era extraño. Girando la cabeza, vio por la ventana un paisaje exuberante de árboles y praderas, interrumpido por algún edificio de vez en cuando, pero solo fue cuando se levantó un poco que vio que no era un bosque o zona natural, sino una caverna simulando serlo.

 _''Donde estoy''_.

 _''No lo sé''_ respondió una voz.

Shinji dio un salto por el susto.

— No fue un sueño — susurró para sí mismo.

 _''No, no lo fue. Si lo hubiera sido, ya habrías muerto''_.

Pareciendo estar mareado, Shinji se levantó de la cama, y con mucho cuidado, se masajeó la frente con los dedos. Justamente donde el trozo de concreto le golpeó.

A pesar de que tenía la cabeza vendada, no notó ningún dolor, aún cuando presionó con más fuerza.

 _''Me curaste''_.

 _''Por supuesto; no habría dejado que una vida inocente muriera cuando podía hacer algo para salvarla, no importando si fuera a un gran coste''_.

 _''¿Qué quieres decir? ''_.

 _''Usé más energía de la que esperaba con tal de curarte, Shinji. Si nuestro vínculo fuera cortado ahora mismo, moriría. De momento, debo mantener el vínculo con tal de sobrevivir''_.

Antes de que Shinji pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer rabia que llevaba una bata de laboratorio, y que estaba mirando un portapapeles.

— Buenos días Shinji — dijo con un tono que sonaba exhausto — Soy la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi, jefa del Proyecto E — se presentó — ¿Qué tal estás?

— Estoy bien — contestó Shinji algo intranquilo, dándose cuenta ahora que solo llevaba una bata de hospital. Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana — ¿Dónde estoy?

— Estamos en NERV, la organización dedicada a luchar contra los Ángeles.

— ¿Ángeles?

— Un apodo algo extraño, sí. Son un tipo de kaiju muy especial. La criatura que atacó era un Ángel — ahora si levantó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido — Nos diste un buen susto.

— Perdón — fue la respuesta casi automática de Shinji.

 _''No cometiste ninguna falla, y aún así te disculpas. ¿Porqué? ''_.

 _''Perdón''_ volvió a decir Shinji, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo había hecho otra vez _''Es…un hábito que tengo''_.

 _''Uno bastante malo, en mi opinión''_.

Ritsuko carraspeó, terminando la conversación mental y ganando la atención de Shinji.

— ¿De verdad que no notas nada malo, Shinji?

— No, nada — replicó Shinji rápidamente — Solo estoy un poco agobiado.

— Es natural, supongo — dijo mientras se acercó a Shinji, y suavemente le empezó a quitar el vendaje en la cabeza — Te hicimos una tomografía mientras estuviste inconsciente para ver si tu cerebro sufrió algún daño, más parece que solo fue una herida superficial — quitó la gasa y estudió la frente con la mirada — Y ahora ni está ahí — un muy oculto tono de sorpresa apareció — ¿No tendrás herencia misteriana, por casualidad?

Shinji se puso nervioso antes la mirada analítica de la doctora.

— No que yo sepa.

Un sonido de irritación fue la única respuesta de Ritsuko.

— Tu ropa está en un canasto al lado de la cama. Cuando hayas terminado de vestirte, ven a verme a mí y a Misato.

Shinji esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrara para girarse hacia el canasto, que efectivamente estaba al costado de la litera. Tras un par de pasos tentativos, Shinji se acercó y sacó su ropa. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la bata, se paró.

 _''¿Qué pasa? ''_ inquirió la voz.

 _''Puedes ver a través de mis ojos, ¿no? ''_.

 _''Si, estoy unido a tu sistema nervioso''_ hubo unos segundos de silencio, como si estuviera recordando algo _''Ah, ya recuerdo, tu especie tiene un tabú con la desnudez. Nada del otro mundo, no es la primera vez que ha pasado algo así''_.

 _''¿Puedes hacer algo? ''_.

 _''Por supuesto, cortaré momentáneamente mi conexión con tus nervios ópticos''_ pasaron unos segundos _''Listo''_.

 _''Gracias''_ fue lo último que dijo Shinji, antes de quitarse la bata y vestirse _''Ya está''_.

 _''Normal que no recuerde, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí''_.

 _''¿Has estado en la Tierra antes?''_ preguntó Shinji con interés, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

 _''Hace mucho tiempo. Creo que han sido…diría, unos cuantos miles de años. Nunca tuve tiempo de aprenderme vuestro ciclo de revoluciones solares, así que probablemente hayan sido más''_.

Shinji abrió la puerta, y salió al pasillo, donde vio a la Dra. Akagi y Misato esperándole, esta última teniendo una expresión muy preocupada, lo que le dio un repentino arrepentimiento.

— Hola — saludó tímidamente

Misato cambió su expresión a una de alivio, con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja presente.

— Menos mal que estas bien — su rostro cambió a una más serio, más profesional — ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Shinji sacudió su cabeza.

— Nadie me lo ha dicho —.

Lo que parecía el inicio de una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Misato, algo que no calmó el miedo presente en Shinji.

— Bueno, supongo que te espera una sorpresa, entonces.

* * *

 _El océano era oscuro, sus corrientes heladas aplastándola por todas partes, aun cuando ella se encontraba en su cómoda cama. Ella podía sentir su fuerte cuerpo nadar por sobre las olas, y aun así no era su cuerpo. La presencia que podía sentir era suficiente prueba. Era extraña y poderosa, que abría su mente a eras casi incomprensibles, y que era quien realmente controlaba los ojos a partir de los cuales ella estaba mirando. Esa presencia había estado dormida durante toda su vida, apenas existente, pero ahora estaba despierta y muy activa._

 _Y estaba buscando…_

— Rei.

La presencia se desvaneció, volviéndose una sensación pequeña pero persistente en su mente.

Abriendo sus ojos, Rei Ayanami se levantó para encontrar al Comandante parado de pie justo en frente de su cama del hospital, mirándola. Rei le devolvió la mirada con el único ojo que no estaba tapado.

— ¿Si Comandante? — preguntó ella con una voz carente de emoción.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Rei se sentó en la cama.

— Mi cuerpo se ha recuperado de todo el daño que sostuvo ayer en la activación de la Unidad-00.

El Comandante hizo un apenas discernible cabeceo de satisfacción.

— Perfecto. Continúa llevando esos vendajes unos cuantos días más; no sería bueno llamar atención.

— Si Comandante — Rei aceptó la orden. Se calló por medio segundo, antes de continuar — Él ha vuelto.

— Efectivamente, ha aparecido esta mañana y ha destruido al Tercer Ángel — el Comandante se acercó aún más, sus ojos ocultos por las gafas — Tú propósito secundario empieza a partir de ahora. Tenemos que estar alerta a cualquiera de sus movimientos en todo momento; si no lo hacemos, el Leviatán podría dar al traste con el Escenario.

Rei asintió.

— No te fallaré, Comandante.

— Serán tus acciones, no tus palabras, las que hablarán por ti — advirtió el hombre a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, para parar en seco — El Tercer Niño ha llegado.

— Sentí una nueva presencia hoy, supongo que es él.

— Le conocerás pronto — fue lo último que dijo el Comandante antes de salir.

Rei continuó mirando hacia la puerta durante unos cuantos segundos, antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos. Dejó que la presencia volviera a tomar fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se preocupaba de esconder la suya lo máximo que podía.

La otra presencia era poderosa, mucho más poderosa que la suya, y Rei sabía que si dicha presencia descubría de su existencia, los resultados serían…desagradables.

 _El océano se volvió aún más oscuro a medida que avanzaba hacia el abismo. Las corrientes aumentaron su poder, y ella pudo discernir la leve silueta del fondo marino…_

* * *

La jaula de los EVAs

Shinji estaba sentado en la Cápsula de Inserción, tratando de seguir calmado a medida que la cápsula se introducía en el Eva-01.

El interior estaba oscuro, y parecía oler a sangre; parecía como si estuviera en los interiores de alguna bestia del averno, estirando aún más el traje de conexión mientras trataba de controlar su miedo.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan incómodo? — preguntó.

Una luz iluminó la cámara al mismo tiempo que una pantalla holográfica en el interior de la cápsula, mostrando la cara aburrida de Ritsuko Akagi.

— Tiene que serlo — contestó sin siquiera dejar de mirar de los papeles — La ropa normal puede interferir con la conexión neuronal que tienes con el Evangelion, y afectar negativamente tu habilidad para pilotar. Originalmente íbamos a mandar a los pilotos desnudos con el equipamiento conectado a vuestra piel, así que agradece que al menos tienes el traje.

 _''¿¡Quieres que esté agradecido de estar aquí dentro!?_ pensó Shinji para sí mismo. Ya había sido aterrador ver el Evangelion, una monstruosa presencia que descansaba en un líquido que parecía sangre, pero tener que pilotarlo… Cerró los ojos, rezando de que todo eso fuera solo una pesadilla, y que cuando los volviera a abrir, todo esto se habría ido.

De repente, la cápsula fue inundada por un líquido viscoso que parecía sangre, que aumentaba su altura rápidamente y sumergiéndolo antes de que Shinji pudiera gritar. Empezó a retorcerse, tratando de contener la respiración.

— ¡Cálmate Shinji! — gritó la Dra. Akagi — Es LCL, un líquido híper-oxigenado; puedes respirarlo.

 _''¡Fácil para ti el decirlo! ''_ los pulmones le empezaban a doler, y Shinji se dio cuenta de que no podría aguantar su respiración por mucho más.

 _''Tranquilo, Shinji''_ habló la voz _''Deja de aguantar la respiración, no todo es tan malo como parece''._

Shinji finalmente cedió, abriendo la boja y dejando que el líquido bajara hasta sus pulmones. Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas más, y se sintió un poco mejor _._

— Esto sabe a mierda.

— Es normal. Ahora, trata de aclarar tu mente, vamos a empezar la sincronización.

Shinji hizo exactamente eso, haciendo lo mejor que podía para calmarse a la vez que se reclinaba en el asiento. Notó el sonido de motores arrancando fuera de la cápsula, chirriando ominosamente en la cámara, y entonces…

Nada.

* * *

De vuelta en la sala de control, Ritsuko frunció el ceño.

— Raro — murmuró — Debe ser una falla en la maquinaria.

— No lo es, Srta. Ritsuko — protestó Maya — La comprobamos al completo esta mañana.

— ¿Qué está pasando Rits? — preguntó Misato mirando por detrás del hombre de su amiga, tratando de descifrar los datos que venían.

— El equipamiento debe estar fallando; las mediciones del Eva-01 afirman que la sincronización de Shinji es…inexistente.

— ¿Inexistente? — Misato frunció el ceño — No tiene sentido, debería de haber _algo_.

— Parece como si ni siquiera estuviera en la cápsula. Ya sospechaba que poseía alguna herencia alienígena cuando vi que no le quedaba ni cicatriz de lo ocurrido ayer, pero incluso un misteriano o un xilien podrían conseguir un porcentaje de sincronización. Mierda, un _simeon_ obtuvo un tres por ciento — Pensó en encender un cigarrillo, pero prefirió no hacerlo y en lugar de eso, paso su mano por su pelo — Vamos a hacer más pruebas de sincronización con el Eva-01, y después probaremos con la cápsula secundaria. El Comandante quiere tener al menos un piloto disponible debido a la reaparición de Godzilla.

— Cuesta creer que haya vuelto — dijo Misato mientras jugaba con la cruz que colgaba de su cuello — Mucha gente creía que había muerto en el Segundo Impacto.

— Has estado hablando con la gente equivocada — replicó Ritsuko — Hice un cursillo en Kaijulogia antes de dedicarme a la metafísica aplicada. Es una maravilla de la biología: una criatura de su tamaño debería estar colapsando sobre su propio peso, no ignorando bombas atómicas o lanzando a otros monstruos gigantes al horizonte — suspiró antes de continuar — Su reaparición complica las cosas. Los Evas fueron diseñados para luchar contra los Ángeles. No tengo no idea de cómo les iría contra un kaiju.

— No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por Godzilla, al menos. Quiero decir, nunca ha atacado deliberadamente a personas. De hecho, salvó el mundo un par de veces.

— ¿Y lo que pasó en Isla Letchi?

— Solo atacó a los miembros del Bambú Rojo, quienes lo atacaron y trataron de controlarlo.

— ¿Y el hecho de que destrozaba media ciudad cada vez que luchaba contra otro kaiju?

— Mide cien metros de altura, el daño colateral es inevitable.

— Misato — dijo Ritsuko ya exasperada — Incluso si no tiene un odio acérrimo hacia nosotros, Godzilla es un animal salvaje. ¿Todas esas veces que lucho contra otros kaijus o invasores? instinto animal, nada más.

Misato volvió a mirar su cruz antes de continuar.

— No…no creo que ese sea el caso.

— ¿Oh?

— Durante el ataque del Tercer Ángel, un VTOL dañado estaba a punto de aplastarnos a mí y a Shinji. Pero él se interpuso y lo paró en el aire. No fue por accidente, lo agarró antes de que nos golpeara y lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo.

— Misato, no quiero más debates sobre la moralidad o la inteligencia de los kaiju. Me callaré sobre Godzilla si tú lo haces.

Misato suspiró.

— Está bien.

— Eso está mejor — dijo mientras se giraba para ver al Eva-01 — No es necesario que te quedes para las pruebas, van a durar hasta la tarde.

— Si, pero quiero quedarme para ver si Shinji estará bien después de todas las pruebas. Supongo que lo veré después, cuando acabe con todo el papeleo que me espera — Misato se estiró sobre la silla, para levantarse e irse.

* * *

Oficina del Comandante Ikari

— ¿El Tercer Niño no puede sincronizar?

Fuyutsuki asintió mientras movía su pieza de _go_.

— De acuerdo a la Dra. Akagi, no. Ella cree que es un problema de la maquinaria. De todos modos, es preocupante.

— Efectivamente — afirmó Gendo, moviendo su pieza — ¿Han hecho más pruebas con él y el Eva-01?

— Han hecho cada prueba que tenemos — paró momentáneamente, pensando su próximo movimiento — No puede ser un problema en la maquinaria o las computadoras. La probabilidad de que todos los sistemas fallen es…

— Prácticamente imposible. Solo nos queda una conclusión descorazonadora — Gendo observó el tablero de forma analítica, con sus ojos escondidos por sus gafas. Por enésima vez en todo el día, Fuyutsuki se preguntó porque las llevaba a puerta cerrada — Debemos considerar otros candidatos.

— El mejor piloto disponible es el Segundo Niño, y ella está al otro lado del mundo con el Eva-02 — informó Fuyutsuki — ¿No estamos descartando demasiado pronto al Tercer Niño? Es posible que la Segunda Niña no pueda sincronizar con la Unidad 01.

— Ella ha demostrado ser una piloto excepcional — replicó el Comandante — Los pilotos y/o candidatos pueden sincronizar con cualquier Eva, aunque el porcentaje puede variar. Será más fácil trabajar con ella que con el Tercer Niño, si es cierto lo que dice la Dra. Akagi.

— Desde luego, parece que la…condición del Tercer Niño es el menor de nuestros problemas, Ikari. Podemos manejar a los Ángeles, para eso existimos, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer con _él_? No me cuentes la misma basura vaga que le cuentas al Comité, ya me duele suficiente la cabeza.

— Cuanto menos sepa el Comité sobre el Leviatán, mejor — contestó Gendo — He estado revisando cada pequeño cacho de información que poseemos sobre él, con tal de encontrar debilidades.

— ¿Y?

— Nada de nada, es tan invencible como la leyenda dice, pero eso no tendría por qué ser un problema.

— ¿Cómo? — inquirió Fuyutsuki, ahora si desconcertado.

— Los Pergaminos no son perfectos, del mismo modo que la gente dice de los públicos. Son un simple manual de instrucciones, sería estúpido tomarlos al pie de la letra. Es posible, incluso probable, que varios Ángeles sean demasiado poderosos para los Evas. Como hemos visto hoy, el Leviatán puede matar Ángeles.

— Así que, si fallamos en matar a un Ángel, podremos darle paso a él — Fuyutsuki completó el plan — Quieres usar a la criatura más poderosa en el mundo como un peón en tú plan — sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que movía otra pieza — ¿Qué harás entonces cuando ya no queden Ángeles? La humanidad ha intentado de todo para matarle, y nada ha funcionado. ¿Qué nos hace diferentes?

— Según la leyenda, Dios pondrá un cordel en la nariz del Leviatán, y lo hará su sirviente. Si el Escenario va perfecto, quizás la leyenda sea realidad — movió una última pieza en el tablero, para después levantarse con una media sonrisa — He ganado otra vez. Has perdido práctica.

— Me estoy haciendo viejo — contestó Fuyutsuki. Él también se levantó — Hay una última cosa a resolver. La Mayor Katsuragi está preocupada por las condiciones de vida del Tercer Niño, ahora que ha sido descartado como piloto.

— Haz que viva con ella, entonces. Podría ayudarnos en el futuro el tenerlo cerca.

Fuyutsuki asintió.

— Muy bien.

* * *

Cuartel General de NERV

Shinji salió del vestuario, sus pies moviéndose por encima del suelo con cansancio. La Dra. Akagi continuó haciendo pruebas hasta bien entrada la noche hasta aceptar derrota y permitirle irse, con el traje de conexión como regalo que metió con rapidez en su mochila.

Frotó sus ojos con cansancio, y pasó su mano por su pelo, aún húmedo por el baño que había tomado, pues el olor a LCL era demasiado fuerte, y aún Shinji sospechaba que no se iría en un rato.

— Menudo día, ¿no? — le preguntó una voz a su lado mientras bostezaba.

Dándose la vuelta, Shinji vio a Misato, quien también se veía cansada. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa.

— He hablado con tu padre sobre donde vivirás.

— ¿Volveré con mi tío y tía? — preguntó apenas como un susurro.

— No — negó mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba — ¡Vamos a ser compañeros de piso!

Hubo unos tensos segundos de silencio hasta que la mente adormilada de Shinji procesó la información.

— Espera, ¿Qué?.

 _''¿Compañeros?''_ la voz estaba tan desconcertada como Shinji _._

— Sí, soy tu nueva guardiana legal. Viviremos juntos hasta que descubramos que pasa con el Eva-01 — se acercó a Shinji, dándole a este una vista de su busto sin querer — No te preocupes, esperaré un par de días antes de seducirte.

— Yo-yo — Shinji era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, en su lugar limitándose a sonrojarse.

Misato se alejó, mientras reía un poco.

— Te avergüenzas muy fácil. Algo me dice que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos — se movió hacia el pasillo, mientras gesticulaba a Shinji para que la siguiera — Mi coche está aparcado aquí, vamos a casa.

Shinji la observó durante uno segundos, aún tratando de conectar todo en su mente, para después seguirla.

 _''Parece…única''_ comentó la voz.

 _''Creo que lo estás infraestimando''_ fue la respuesta de Shinji.

* * *

Oficina de la Dra. Akagi

El teléfono sonó, dándole excusa a Ritsuko para escapar de la montaña de papeles.

— Dra. Akagi al habla.

— ¿Cuál es el estado de la Unidad-01?

Ritsuko suspiró, y giró su silla hacia la ventana, que permitía una vista completa al Eva-01.

— El 99.23% de su funcionalidad está lista, Comandante. Arreglamos el problema de sobrecalentamiento en la aleta del hombro izquierdo, y reforzamos cualquier cabo suelto.

— Muy bien, cambiad la telemetría del Eva al Segundo Niño. Llegará en una semana, una vez resolvamos toda la burocracia.

— ¿Estás seguro que la quieres en el Eva-01? — agarró su taza de café y tomó un sorbo — Nunca la hemos conectado a este Eva, su rendimiento podría bajar hasta el veinte por ciento.

— Será más útil que un piloto herido o un fracaso — Gendo respondió sin una pizca de emoción — Cambia la telemetría de la cápsula lo más pronto posible, Doctora.

— Si, Comandante.

— Bien — su tono de voz cambió, aún si fuera un poco — Las dos en punto. Usa ese perfume que tenías la última vez — con eso colgó.

Ritsuko volvió a suspirar y se levantó de la silla, frotando los ojos. La noche se había vuelto más larga.

* * *

Apartamento de Misato

— Perdón por el pequeño desastre, acabo de mudarme — le avisó una alegre Misato antes de meterse en el baño. El sonido de agua corriente siguió.

— ¿Esto es un _pequeño_ desastre? — preguntó Shinji a la vez que entraba a la sala de estar, que se encontraba llena de latas de cerveza y otras basuras tiradas por el suelo en grandes cantidades.

 _''He visto basureros espaciales más limpios que este lugar''._

Shinji suspiró.

— Solo quiero irme a dormir ya — dijo mientras bostezaba.

Prácticamente se arrastró a si mismo por el pasillo hasta su habitación, donde abrió la puerta y ni se molestó en cerrarla, antes de tirarse sobre el futón y cerrar los ojos.

Un periodo de tiempo indeterminado pasó, y se vio de repente de vuelta en el agua.

El alienígena también estaba ahí, sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Me siento raro — le respondió Shinji — ¿Estoy aún dormido?

— Si, de ese modo podemos hablar sin privarte de tu bien merecido descanso — el alienígena descansó una mano sobre el hombre de Shinji — ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

— ¿Por qué no pude sincronizar con el Eva?

La sonrisa de borró del rostro del extraterrestre.

— Debo admitir que probablemente es mi culpa. Dos mentes en un solo cuerpo es algo que podría confundir a los sensores. Si esos ''Evangelions'' están especializados en conectarse al sistema nervioso como afirmó la Dra. Akagi, mi presencia habría impedido que te conectaras.

Shinji rio sin humor.

— La única cosa en la que puedo ser útil para mi padre, y ni siquiera puedo hacerla.

El alienígena frunció el ceño.

— Antes hablaste de tu tío y tía. ¿Por qué vives con ellos y no con tu padre?

— No lo sé. Me abandonó cuando yo tenía seis años, y han pasado tres años desde la última vez que me habló — Shinji suspiró — Esperaba que hubiera más de su llamada que solo esto, fui un imbécil de creer lo contrario.

El alien apretó más fuerte su hombro, pero por algún extraño motivo no le hacía daño, sino todo lo opuesto.

— No te subestimes así. No hiciste nada malo. Cualquier culpa es suya, no tuya.

— Quizás.

— Te voy a dejar dormir a partir de ahora, espero que te sientas mejor mañana.

Con eso, desapareció.

* * *

Oficina del Comandante Ikari

— Parece que el Leviatán vive a la leyenda que le rodea — comentó SEELE 02 — Se ha alzado sobre las olas para acabar con los Mensajeros de Dios.

— Los Pergaminos están incompletos. Es posible que el Leviatán tenga un papel aún mayor en el Escenario de lo que sabemos actualmente — añadió SEELE 03 — Debemos duplicar nuestros esfuerzos en conseguir los fragmentos restantes, o sino nuestros objetivos podrían ser aniquilados por su ira.

— Es demasiado poderoso, demasiado _peligroso_ para ser dejado con vida — advirtió SEELE 09 — Es la serpiente que reina sobre toda la inmundicia.

— Tales acciones serían necias y apresuradas — replicó Gendo, con las manos entrecruzadas delante su cara — Mató al Ángel del Agua de forma casual. Desafiarlo ahora mismo, en una parte crucial del escenario, significaría una muerte segura.

— Concuerdo — dijo SEELE 01 — La muerte del Leviatán vendrá, pero no ahora mismo. No cuando los Mensajeros aún están por llegar — se calló un par de segundos — Ikari, debes mantener vigilado al Leviatán a toda costa.

Los monolitos desaparecieron, dejando a Gendo solo en su oficina. Suspirando, se reposó en su silla. Tendría que hablar con Rei, para comprobar si ella podía seguir los movimientos del Leviatán.

Levantándose, se dirigió a la puerta.

Tenía un evento que cumplir.

* * *

Chichi-Jima, Archipiélago Ogasawara

Godzilla alzó su cabeza sobre las olas, su mirada fija en la isla al horizonte.

Desde hacía incontables años, esa isla había sido su segundo hogar, compartiéndola con el resto de su ''familia'' y con los humanos que se habían instalado, que la usaban para contener a las criaturas que no podían controlar. No le molestaban, y por eso mismo él los dejaba en paz.

Eso había sido hace tiempo, antes del cataclismo que arruinó el mundo.

Ahora, la isla no era sino una sombra de su antigua gloria. Los árboles más grandes habían sido derribados por las grandes olas, y los nuevos que algún día ocuparían su lugar ahora eran meros retoños.

Aún cuando el hombre había abandonado la isla, los monstruos se habían quedado, si los movimientos bruscos entre la vegetación y los leves rugidos eran suficiente prueba.

Nadó hasta la orilla arenosa, para emerger de las oscuras aguas, miles de toneladas de agua cayendo por su cuerpo a medida que daba sus primeros pasos en la tierra. El sol hacía tiempo que se había ocultado, con la Luna llena ocupando su lugar en el firmamento, iluminando el cielo nocturno.

Apreciado, pero innecesario, pues Godzilla poseía una visión superior a la de cualquier otro animal.

Adentrándose más en la jungla, inhaló fuertemente, y rugió.

En unísono, todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar con la fuerza del sonido, más esa no era su intención. De hecho, aquel no era un rugido de intimidación o poderío, era una _llamada_.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar por la respuesta.

Pasaron los minutos en completo silencio, hasta que Godzilla escuchó algo o alguien abriéndose paso entre los árboles, quitándolos de su camino. Un aullido, que parecía el sonido de un cuerno, resonó por toda la isla como respuesta a su llamada.

Godzilla se tensó mecánicamente ante el sonido, sólo para relajarse inmediatamente después al reconocer quien era.

Anguirus sobresalió de la espesura, un árbol medio masticado en su boca. El kaiju espinoso volvió a responder a Godzilla, para después lanzarse hacia adelante, atrapando a Godzilla en un placaje amistoso.

Otro sonido, este más parecido al cacareo de un ave gigantesca, atrajo la atención de ambos al cielo.

Una sombra gigantesca sobrevoló a ambos, tapando a la Luna unos segundos, y aterrorizó con una fuerza capaz de romper el suelo. Una gran nube de polvo lo oscureció, solo para que fuera dispersado de un aleteo de sus gigantescas alas. Rodan avanzó hacia delante, chasqueando su pico de forma inquisitiva. A parte de una cicatriz en su pecho, él también estaba intacto.

Godzilla se acercó también, un gruñido de bienvenida retumbando en la silenciosa noche.

Rodan respondió haciendo lo mismo, para despide fijar su vista en el aire, como si esperara a alguien más. Godzilla y Anguirus también alzaron sus cabezas, escanenans el cielo en busca del último integrante de su familia.

Pasaron las horas, pero ellos esperaron. El tiempo no significaba mucho a estas alturas.

Finalmente, un tenue brillo naranja surcó el cielo, y Mohtra descendió al suelo. La polilla gigante pío con alivio, sus ojos turquesa brillando en la oscuridad.

Godzilla bramó con satisfacción; su familia estaba de vuelta. Dándose la vuelta a la orilla, empezó a moverse hacia la orilla, parando solo cuando las olas rompían justo en sus pies. Sus ojos miraron hacia el horizonte, tomando consciencia de la devastación nacida en su ausencia.

Con su furia una vez mas presente, Godzilla rugió hacia la distancia, con una advertencia para todos aquellos que se les opusieran.

La Era de los Monstruos había regresado.


	3. Desde una Tierra de Luz

**Ni Godzilla ni Neon Genesis Evangelion son mi propiedad, pertenecen a Toho Pic Inc. y a Hideaki Anno y Khara Inc., respectivamente**

 **Además, ni este fic ni el proceso creativo detrás de su creacion son mi propiedad. Pertenecen al autor Thuktun Flishithy, y esto es solo una traducción aprobada por dicho autor. En caso de duda, consúltelo por mensaje privado al creador aquí mismo en Fanfiction**

 **Leviatán**

 **לויתן**

 _No nos engañemos a nosotros mismo, afirmando que hemos respondido a la pregunta ancestral sobre si estamos solos en el universo. Si alguna de las tres razas extraterrestres que actualmente viven en la Tierra_ fueran _realmente alienígenas, serían incapaces de cruzarse y reproducirse con nosotros. Incluso los simeones, normalmente considerados los más inhumanos, comparten en realidad un 99% de su ADN con nosotros, y los xiliens poseen un árbol genético que se junta al nuestro hace apenas unos cuantos miles de años, con las teorías más recientes calculando una separación ocurrida hace unos cuarenta mil años._ Alguien _les llevó a otros planetas por motivos desconocidos, y dotó a esos colonizadores con tecnología avanzada._

 _Es la mejor explicación de porqué, por ejemplo, los misterianos, aun poseyendo una población mucho menor, lograron crear armamento nuclear cuando nosotros recién habíamos masificado la pólvora para nuestro uso militar, o los simeones podían crear miembros biónicos mientras los humanos aún usaban patas de palo._

 _Así que pregunto: ¿_ Quién _les puso ahí?_

Dr. Haruo Sakurai

 _Ensayo sobre Astrobiología._

* * *

 _Apartamento de Misato, al día siguiente_

Shinji se despertó cuando escuchó alguien o algo arañando la puerta por fuera.

Levantándose de la estera para dormir, Shinji se sentó con tal de frotarse los ojos para espabilarse, y se centró en la puerta. El sonido continuo durante unos segundos, se detuvo, y volvió a empezar, con más intensidad. Totalmente despierto, Shinji vio la sombra que se proyectaba por debajo de la puerta. Dicha sombra poseía un par de pies palmeados con garras.

 _''¿Qué es eso?_ _''_ preguntó para sí mismo.

 _''No lo sé''_ respondió la voz _''Abre la puerta y veremos que es, no creo que sea peligroso''_ _._

 _C_ on gran inquietud, Shinji se puso de pie, y avanzó con cautela hacia la puerta. La presencia debió darse cuenta de que Shinji se estaba moviendo, pues los arañazos se hicieron más lentos y más separados el uno del siguiente, y Shinji escuchó el sonido de unas garras rozando el suelo al mismo tiempo que el pie se movía.

Preparándose a sí mismo, Shinji abrió la puerta.

En frente de él había un tipo de ave bípeda, que le estaba mirando con curiosidad en sus ojos negros, y poseyendo un penacho de plumas rojas que estaban donde un humano tendría las cejas.

El ave graznó.

Shinji chilló, saltando hacia atrás de la puerta, con su chillido logrando despertar a Misato, que se acercó medio adormilada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Misato bostezó después de preguntar.

— ¿Qu-Que es eso? — tartamudeó Shinji, señalando al ave con el dedo.

Misato siguió el dedo de Shinji hasta que vio al ave, a la cual recogió con sus brazos.

— ¿Él? Oh, es Pen-Pen.

— ¿Pen-Pen?

— Es un pingüino de balneario, muy amigable.

Misato aproximó a Pen-Pen hacia Shinji, permitiendo que esta observara con más detalle al pingüino de balneario. Con precaución, acercó la mano para acariciarle, y aunque al principio el pingüino se mostró reticente, al final dejó que Shinji pasara su mano por su penacho.

— Se ve lindo — reconoció Shinji a la vez que pasaba a rascarle la barbilla — ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

— Es una historia muy larga — respondió Misato, dejando a Pen-Pen en el suelo. Se acercó a Shinji hasta quedarse justo en frente de él, haciendo que bajara la cabeza con vergüenza — Tengo que ir a trabajar; siéntete como en tú casa. Hay comida en la nevera por si tienes hambre.

— Oh…e-está bien — dijo Shinji, de forma apenas audible.

Misato se paró justo antes de salir a la puerta, y suspiró.

— Perdóname por no poder darte una buena bienvenida, Shinji. ¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar esta noche?

— Eh, sí. Suena bien.

Misato se permitió sonreír.

— Me encanta oírlo — entró al baño, y se pudo oír el sonido de la bañera.

Shinji suspiró, y se fue a la cocina para desayunar la comida de la que hablaba Misato. Esta carecía realmente de sabor, pero no la peor comida que había comido.

Misato salió medio hora después, ya vestida con su uniforme de NERV.

— ¿Podrías dar de comer a Pen-Pen mientras no estoy? — le pidió mientras iba a salir — Le gusta el atún, y hay latas en la despensa.

— Eh, claro.

Misato volvió a sonreír.

— Gracias Shinji — fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _''Parece muy amable''_ _comentó la voz._

 _''Sí, supongo''_ _respondió Shinji, levantándose de su silla y fue hacia la despensa, abriéndola y agarrando las latas de atún. Las abrió, haciendo que Pen-Pen se acercara con ansia, abriendo el pico y graznando._

Shinji sonrió y dejó las latas en el suelo.

— Aquí tienes.

Pen-Pen devoró los atunes con una increíble velocidad, dejando las latas vacías en apenas unos segundos. Con su hambre satisfecha, asintió a Shinji y se movió hacia un armario. Y para la sorpresa de Shinji, lo abrió con sus garras y entró, sentándose en un sofá pequeño.

 _''¿Había…una televisión ahí dentro?''_ _._

 _''Creo que sí. Supongo que un_ _pingüino_ _usando una televisión es raro''_ _._

 _''Mucho más de lo que crees''_ _._

 _S_ hinji sacudió la cabeza, y trató de sacar la imagen estrafalaria de su mente, para dirigirse a su habitación.

 _''¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ _''_ _._

 _''Por supuesto''_ _._

 _''Habías dicho que me darías un gran poder''_ recordó Shinji _''¿A qué te referías, exactamente?''_ _._

 _''Ya me estaba preguntando cuando lo recordarías. Primero habría que probar unas cuantas cosas, con tal de ver de comprobar si puedes usar el poder que te otorgué''_ _._

 _''¿Cómo se hace? ''_ _._

 _''Bueno, debemos encontrar algún lugar aislado, donde nadie pueda vernos. Tu habitación servirá, de momento_ _''_.

Una vez entró, Shinji se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta de la habitación.

 _''Listo. ¿Ahora qué?''_ _._

 _''Espérate un momento, necesito analizar el material de tu ropa''_ _._

 _''¿Para qué?''_ _._

 _''Me es mucho más fácil y menos costoso en energía si puedo simplemente convertir los materiales en armadura, en vez de tener que crearla a partir de la nada''_ pasaron unos segundos, y Shinji notó una extraña sensación de hormigueo _''Lamentablemente, parece que estas no sirven. Necesito mejor material con el que trabajar''_ _._

Shinji pensó durante unos segundos, y tras acordarse, miró hacia su mochila. La manga del Traje de Conexión aún se podía ver allí donde no podía haber cerrado la mochila del todo.

 _''¿Qué tal eso?''_ _._

 _''¿El Traje de Conexión? Quizás. Póntelo''_ _._

Shinji hizo exactamente eso, quitándose su ropa con rapidez y vistiéndose con el traje. Hubo un siseo, y el traje se despresurizó, enganchándose a su piel. Shinji se estiró, tratando de hacer que el traje se sintiera más cómodo.

 _''¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerlo tan ajustado?''_ _._

 _''Creo que la Dra. Akagi ya te lo explicó. No importa, de todos modos, pues esto si funcionará para el proceso de conversión''_ _._

 _''Así que, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?''_ _._

 _''Despierto el poder en tu interior''_ _._

La sensación de hormigueo regresó, pero aún más intensa. Un brillo tenue cubrió toda la habitación, y Shinji abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que provenía de él. Todo su cuerpo fue envuelto por una luz celeste que chasqueaba de vez en cuando. El material de su Traje de Conexión se alteró y expandió, transformándose en algo parecido a armadura. Dicho material subió por todo su cuerpo hacia su cara, tapándola, más Shinji no sintió miedo mientras ocurría.

De hecho, a pesar de todo lo que ocurría, Shinji se encontraba…en paz.

Pasaron los segundos, y la luz finalmente se desvaneció. Shinji bajó su vista a sus manos, y las cerró, apretando y formando puños. Dio un par de pasos de prueba, y descubrió que era mucho más pesado que antes.

 _''¿Cómo te encuentras, Shinji?''_ _._

 _''No me siento_ _tan_ _diferente, la verdad''_ respondió _''Solo un poco más pesado''_ _._

 _''Excelente, eso significa que la transformación fue sin problemas. Esta debe ser la conversión más fácil que he tenido, siempre me costaba más en el pasado''_ _._

 _''Me pregunto cómo me veo''_ la curiosidad se formó en Shinji. Habiendo un pequeño espejo en la habitación, se acercó al pequeño armario al lado de su litera, lo agarró y lo puso justo en frente de sus ojos.

Tuvo que contener un sonido de sorpresa.

Había una especie de casco cubriendo su cabeza, una máscara lisa de color gris metálico que bajaba por toda su cara hasta su cuello, donde se encontraba con el material de su Traje de Conexión transformado. Una cresta cruzaba desde la parte superior de su cabeza, bajando hasta un punto entre medio de sus ojos, los cuales estaban tapando por unas lentes brillantes.

Mirando abajo, vio que su cuerpo ahora estaba mucho más definido, con el material pegajoso del Traje de Conexión ajustándose al contorno de su pecho y sus extremidades, más musculosas.

— Hostia puta — murmuró Shinji — Tengo _abdominales_.

 _''¿Perdón?''_ _._

 _''Nada, nada''_ _contestó Shinji apresuradamente_ _''Es solo que estoy abrumado por todo esto. Nunca en un millón de años habría creído posible que esto pasara, menos a mí''_ Shinji paró un momento mientras recordaba algo _''Por cierto, ¿Misato no notará que ahora mi cuerpo ha cambiado?''_ _._

 _''Tu ropa parece estar bastante suelta. Eso ayudará a ocultar tu cuerpo físico mejorado''_ _._

 _''Así que, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Empiezo a practicar o algo así?''_ _._

 _''¿Aquí? No lo recomendaría; podrías reducir el edificio a cenizas por accidente. Necesitamos algún lugar discreto y/o remoto donde puedas practicar tus habilidades sin dañar o alertar a alguien''_ _._

Shinji se paró un momento a pensar, y se le ocurrió una idea.

 _''Sé de un sitio así''_ _._

 _''Perfecto. Mientras tanto, sería lo mejor evitar cualquier sospecha''_ _._

Un nuevo brillo tenue aumentó en intensidad, para disminuir una vez más a medida que el casco se retraía hacia el Traje de Conexión. Este mismo se estrechó cuando la luz retiró la armadura adicional, quitando el peso extra de Shinji. Con ya la transformación finalizada, este se quitó el traje, y lo volvió a meter en su mochila.

 _''¿Qué falta por hacer?''_ inquirió.

 _''Ir a ese sitio del que hablas. Esperemos que tengamos suficiente tiempo para probar tus habilidades en su totalidad, antes de que tengamos que volver''._

 _''No creo que sea demasiado difícil''_ aseguró Shinji _''Con todo lo que pasó ayer, lo más seguro es que Misato tenga que quedarse hasta bien tarde haciendo papeleo._

* * *

 _Cuartel General de NERV_

Misato suspiró, bebiendo de su taza de café mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa.

— Después de la montaña rusa de emociones y acción de ayer, había olvidado lo aburrido que suelen ser las cosas por aquí.

— Agradece que sea así — le respondió Ritsuko, que seguía totalmente concentrada en el microscopio — Mi madre solía hablarme sobre lo caótico que era en los sesenta. Parecía que un nuevo _kaiju_ atacaba cada semana. Sí, las muertes eran pocas, pero seguía siendo terrible. Mi abuela se quedó sin hogar después de la lucha entre Rodan y los Meganulas en 1956, y casi perdió su pierna en el ataque de Megalon. Si me preguntas a mí, aburrido es seguro.

— Si me preguntas a mí, aburrido es aburrido — farfulló Misato, enderezándose. Giró su cabeza hacia donde Ritsuko estaba, y frunció el ceño — ¿Qué estás mirando?

Ritsuko se permitió una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que levantaba la cabeza.

— Células de Godzilla.

Misato casi se atragantó con su café por la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Pudimos recuperar unos cuantos litros después de su batalla contra el Ángel. No te preocupes, las descontaminamos antes de ponerlas a examinar — volvió a usar el microscopio, su cara haciéndose más severa por la concentración — Las propiedades de estas células son _maravillosas_. Una vez leí sobre estas en las investigaciones de la Dra. Otonashi, pero nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de estudiarlas yo misma.

— ¿Por qué las estudias, de todos monos? — le preguntó Misato — Pensaba que tu especialidad eran los Evas.

Ritsuko frunció los ojos en clara molestia.

— Lo son, pero sigo siendo una bióloga. Si pudiéramos sintetizar estás células, sus habilidades regenerativas podrían revolucionar el mundo de la medicina.

— Paso. Mi aliento ya es lo suficientemente malo como para quererlo radiactivo.

Una risa entre dientes fue la respuesta de Ritsuko.

— Te subestimas a ti misma — se levantó de repente, poniendo las Placas de Petri en su lugar después de haberlas limpiado — Me tengo que ir. El comandante quería que fuera a su oficina para informarle sobre el estado del Eva-01.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el Segundo Niño?

— Parece que sí — contestó la científica acercándose a la puerta — Perdona por no poder quedarme para hablar.

Misato suspiró después de que su amiga cerrara la puerta.

— Da igual.

* * *

 _Tokyo-1_

 _''Que lugar más lúgubre''_ comentó la voz a medida que Shinji vagaba a través de las ruinas, mirando con cuidado las calles inundadas y los edificios caidos abajo _''¿Qué pasó aquí?''_ _._

 _''Segundo Impacto''_ _r_ eplicó Shinji. Siguió caminando hacia el corazón de la ciudad, trepando sobre los restos de un pequeño apartamento, con tal de conseguir una mejor vista. Un claro de gran tamaño se hallaba unos cien metros adelante. Probablemente lo que en su día fue un parque infantil _''Tokyo fue golpeado muy fuerte_ _por los tsunamis y armas atómicas, y se decidió que era más fácil empezar desde cero que reconstruir toda la infraestructura dañada''_ _._

Shinji caminó con dificultas por el montón de escombros, y se dirigió hacia el claro. Efectivamente, había sido un parque. La vegetación había crecido por el abandono, pero aún no cubría los viejos bancos, toboganes y columpios. Los árboles eran relativamente jóvenes pero altos, creando un escondrijo perfecto ante cualquier ojo curioso.

Finalmente, se detuvo y dejó caer su mochila sobre el pasto. Una sombra que pasaba por encima de los arbustos captó su atención, y se dio cuenta de que era una estatua de Godzilla. Aún con las décadas de lluvia y viento sin reparaciones, seguía estando de pie, e incluso imponente. Shinji se estremeció ligeramente, sientiendo como si el Godzilla real siguiera observándole.

 _''¿Te encuentras bien Shinji?''_ preguntó la voz con preocupación _''Pareces trastornado por algo''_ _._

 _''Estoy bien''_ Shinji se desvió del tema, tratando de olvidar el recuerdo _''¿Es esto suficiente?''_ _._

 _''Creo que sí. Ahora, hay que practicar''_ _._

Shinji se agachó, y abrió la mochila. El Traje de Conexión estaba un poco arrugado, pero aparte de eso estaba intacto de toda la caminata. Sacándolo, se sacó sus ropas, se lo puso y lo despresurizó, e hizo una mueca de irritación a medida que el traje se apretaba contra su piel.

 _''Muy bien, ¿Cómo lo hago? ''_ _._

 _''Con mis antiguos compañeros, siempre ayudaba que realizaran un gesto o acción que funcione como una activación mental''_ respondió la voz. Pasaron los segundos, y la misma cápsula que Shinji encontró apareció en su mano _''Creo que esto servirá. Imagina que estás destapando un bolígrafo''_ _._

 _''¿Por qué? ¿No puedes hacerlo tú mismo, como la primera vez?''_ _._

 _''Podría, pero no lo haré. Esta es_ _tú_ _elección, Shinji. Es tu decisión el querer usar los poderes que te he dado, o no, no la mía. No te obligaré a hacer lo que yo quiera como si fueras una marioneta''_ _._

Shinji inspiró fuertemente, y cerró los ojos.

 _Mi elección_ _._

Apretó su pulgar contra la cápsula, y esta se abrió.

* * *

 _Oficina del Comandante Ikari_

Gendo ojeó inexpresivo al otro lado del escritorio, sus manos cruzadas en frente de su cara.

— ¿El Segundo Niño llegará el día veintiocho?

Ritsuko asintió con incomodidad ante la mirada de hierro del Comandante.

— La rama de Berlin ya nos ha entregado información sobre sus últimas pruebas de conexión. Creo que podríamos calibrar la Cápsula de Inserción del Eva-01 para el veintiséis.

— Nos tendremos que conformar con ella, de momento — admitió Gendo, moviéndose un poco en su silla — ¿Cuál crees que será su porcentaje de sincronización con el Eva-01?

— Tomando en cuenta lo que Berlín nos ha proporcionado, estimo que alrededor de un 38%, pero es imposible saberlo con seguridad hasta que hagamos las pruebas — contestó Ritsuko, para darle una ojeada a su portapapeles — Lamentablemente, el Eva-02 seguirá siendo transportado por la flota del Pacífico, por lo que corremos algunos riesgos.

— Aceptables, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estamos.

Ritsuko exhaló antes de continuar.

— Comandante, creo que lo mejor sería hacer que Rei pilotara. Ya se ha regenerado de sus heridas de la activación del Eva-00, y su porcentaje de sincronización sería casi el mismo.

— Rei no pilotará en el futuro cercano — afirmó el Comandante — El personal de la base ya sospecha que hay algo extraño sobre ella. Su recuperación milagrosa solo serviría para aumentar los rumores.

— Eso me recuerda mi otro reporte, Comandante. Pudimos obtener más sangre de Godzilla después de su lucha contra el Ángel. Nuestras viejas reservas de Chichi-Jima se están agotando, pero creo poder sintetizar más dosis del suero de estas nuevas muestras. Y ahora que puedo trabajar con más cantidad, podría disminuir la posibilidad de que el cuerpo lo rechace.

— Hazlo. De mientras, también haz más pruebas con el Tercer Niño. Si no podemos conseguir que se conecte al Eva, quiero saber _por qué_.

— Entendido Comandante. ¿Algo más?

— No hay nada más que discutir, de momento. Puedes irte.

Ritsuko salió con rapidez de la oficina, y se dirigió de vuelta a su laboratorio. Había mucho que hacer, y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Misato, esa misma noche_

Shinji se escabulló dentro del apartamento, asegurándose de que Misato no estuviera en casa. Al reconocer que era así, se fue hacia su habitación y colapsó encima de la litera, exhausto por la caminata desde Tokyo-1.

 _''Eso fue...increíble. Quiero decir, no esperaba_ eso _cuando puse los brazos de esa forma..._ _''_.

 _''No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que te había otorgado un gran poder. Lo hiciste muy bien para tu primera vez Shinji, me gusta lo rápido que aprendes_ _''_.

 _''Eso es lo que me asusta_ _''_ reconoció mientras se quedaba con la espalda en el mueble _''Quiero decir,_ _fue cuando lo_ usé _, que me dí cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser. ¿Y si hago un error? ¿Y si mato a alguien por accidente? Esto...esto es demasiado_ _''_ suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos _''Creo que elegiste a la persona equivocada_ _''_.

 _''Es natural que te preocupes, Shinji_ _''_ le aseguró la voz, con un tono más tranquilizador _''De hecho, eso es lo que muestra que_ eres _el indicado. Sientes responsabilidad por tus acciones, un buen rasgo del que muchas personas carecen, lamentablemente. Ese sentimiento de responsabilidad guiará tus acciones, te hará hacer lo correcto_ _''_ se calló durante un momento, como si estuviera meditando lo que iba a decir _''Shinji, sé que has sufrido mucho durante toda tu vida. También sé que no deseas ese sufrimiento a nadie más_.

 _''¿Entonces...?_ _''_.

 _''Tienes la capacidad de proteger a todos, Shinji, para asegurarte de que nadie experimente el dolor que tú has tenido que padecer. Eres una buena persona, y esa bondad perfilará el poder que tienes, y lo convertirá en algo grande. Es tu decisión, pero estoy convencido de que tomarás la correcta_.

Con todo dicho, la voz se enmudeció. Shinji se movió por la cama, pensando sobre lo que le había dicho. La noche avanzó a medida que meditaba sobre todo lo que tenía delante de él, y finalmente se durmió.

Y Shinji soñó con una tierra de luz.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. El Gigante de Plata

**Ni Godzilla ni Neon Genesis Evangelion son mi propiedad, pertenecen a Toho Pic Inc. y a Hideaki Anno y Khara Inc., respectivamente**

 **Además, ni este fic ni el proceso creativo detrás de su creacion son mi propiedad. Pertenecen al autor Thuktun Flishithy, y esto es solo una traducción aprobada por dicho autor. En caso de duda, consúltelo por mensaje privado al creador aquí mismo en Fanfiction**

 **Leviatán**

 **לויתן**

 _La batalla fue fiera_

 _Y cubrió la Tierra con grandes llamas_

 _El Gran Ikusagami_

 _Y El Señor del Mar_

 _Gobernante de todas_

 _Las Bestias que aterrorizaban el mundo_

 _Fueron los últimos en pie_

 _Contra La Serpiente Dorada._

 _Todos los otros habían caído_

 _Pero el poder combinado_

 _De Ikuasagami y_

 _La más grande de las bestias escamosas_

 _Fue suficiente para destruir a la Serpiente_

 _Y la Tierra conoció paz otra vez_

Este poema es una crónica de la batalla de Ikusagami contra el kaiju _Orochi_ , que forma parte de Los Fragmentos de la Isla Infante descubiertos por Shinichi Chujo en 1961.

Si el _''Señor del Mar''_ es de echo el kaiju conocido como Godzilla aún está sin confirmar, aunque textos Muu descubiertos más tarde parecen apoyar dicha teoría.

* * *

 _Al principio, había estado asustada de las profundidades, temiendo cada ocasión en que la bestia se sumergía hacia el abismo, pero ahora era casi familiar para ella. Había aprendido a disfrutar la sensación de las corrientes oceánicas acariciando su piel, una impresión fantasma que no era realmente suya, y aun así era real al mismo tiempo._

 _A medida que el tiempo pasó, se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar cosas que por sí misma habrían sido imposibles de percibir, los sonidos que resonaban a frecuencias imposibles de notar con el oído humano._

 _Ahora, estaba alzándose sobre la superficie después de un largo viaje por debajo de las olas carmesíes, y bramando con deleite a medida que el sol matutino calentaba todo su cuerpo escamoso. Los otros se habían quedado en la isla para descansar, pero no le apetecía unírseles, al menos no de momento._

 _En su lugar, desembarcó en otra isla, aplastando árboles jóvenes bajo sus pisadas. El cielo plasmaba un hermoso azul, carente ce cualquier nube, más ella no se encontraba tan tranquila como el clima. Algo parecía estar susurrando en su oreja. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el Norte, y estrechó sus ojos, usando sus sentidos a su máxima capacidad._

 _Ahí estaba._

 _Era casi imposible de discernir, pero era real sin ninguna duda. Otra amenaza surgía desde las aguas del Norte, aumentando su poder con cada momento que pasaba._

 _Un gruñido escapó de su garganta. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que el peligro fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para comprometer el precario balance de la naturaleza, pero ella no iba a darle el lujo de ese tiempo._

Rei Ayanami abrió sus ojos de par, y se movió en su cama hasta estar sentada sobre esta. Sudor caía por todo su cuerpo, y se sentía muy cansada a pesar de toda la noche de descanso, y aun si deseaba más que nada que volver a dormirse, tenía un deber con cumplir y alertar al Comandante.

Durante un segundo, consideró simplemente contactar mentalmente con el Comandante, más recordó sus lecciones, y la advertencia de nunca hacer algo así. A veces se preguntaba porque, y en su lugar tenía que usar métodos de comunicación menos eficientes, pero suponía que el Comandante tendría sus razones.

Estirando su cuello ligeramente, tomó el teléfono que reposaba en la mesa justo a su lado, y marcó el único número que conocía.

Pasaron unos segundos tensos a medida que el teléfono sonaba, hasta que fue contestado.

— ¿Rei? — la voz baja del Comandante y el sonido de sábanas moviéndose indicaba que aún estaba durmiendo — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo información que comunicar.

La voz del Comandante cambió bruscamente, volviéndose más profesional y autoritaria.

— ¿Qué es?

— Está cerca de Chichi-Jima — respondió mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente — Arribó hace cuatro horas, aproximadamente.

— Su viejo hogar. Ya esperábamos que iba a ir ahí, su instinto le indicaría en buscar su antiguo territorio. ¿En qué condiciones se encuentra la isla? ¿Hay más supervivientes?

— Rodan y Anguirus. Posiblemente, Mothra también está ahí; creo que vi restos de seda por la jungla. No hay rastro de los otros — bebió de un vaso de agua, sorprendida de su inusual sed — Probablemente perecieran en el Segundo Impacto.

— Gracias Rei — dijo el Comandante — Tomaremos en consideración lo que nos has dicho.

— Hay algo más, Comandante — afirmó de repente

— ¿Si?

— El Cuarto se está desarrollando.

Silencio.

— Entendido — Rei se sorprendió por el hecho de que el Comandante estuviera tan calmado — Iniciaremos las preparaciones para su llegada. Mientras tanto, debes descansar en caso de que te necesitemos.

— Sí, Comandante.

— De acuerdo — hubo un leve clic, y la línea se cortó.

Rei puso con cuidado el teléfono en su lugar, se recostó en la cama del hospital, y cerró los ojos. Se cortó a si misma de la presencia, que aún moraba en lo más oculto de su mente como una puerta abierta, y trató de dormir de verdad.

* * *

 _Escuela Secundaria de Tokyo-3_

Shinji suspiró a medida que leía las noticias que aparecían en su ordenador, ignorando los desvaríos seniles de su profesor de historia. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de ese hombre era, o tenía que ver con, _kaiju_ y/o Segundo Impacto, y explicaba todo de manera tan aburrida que incluso Godzilla caería dormido ante este hombre. Estaba empezando a hacerle cuestionar su propia cordura. Su compañero mental, sin embargo, parecía encontrar toda la lectura interesante, y se encontraba callada y concentrado en escuchar.

El alumno a su lado, un adolescente de apariencia desgarbada con una mata de pelo descuidado de color marrón y gafas gruesas, se acercó de repente y sonrió a Shinji _._

— ¿Oíste los rumores? — preguntó susurrando.

— ¿Que? — masculló Shinji, girándose para ver de cara al chico — ¿Rumores de qué?

— ¡De Godzilla, por supuesto! — chifló el otro de vuelta — ¡Ha vuelto!

— Oh, eso — respondió Shinji, mientras se acariciaba la frente — Sí, lo he oído.

— Basura todo — interrumpió otro estudiante, dándose la vuelta. A diferencia del resto, vestía con un chándal negro en lugar de un uniforme — En las noticias dijeron que el ejército logró destrozarlo.

— Pues claro que dirían algo así — replicó el chico con gafas — No quieren que nadie sepa la verdad, pero se sabe de todos modos — volvió a mirar a Shinji — Increíble, ¿no lo crees? Godzilla fue mi _kaiju_ favorito cuando era pequeño, sin contar a Anguirus, quiero decir, tiene esas hermosas espinas y puede patear el culo con cualquiera sin necesidad de armas de energía, o quizás King Caesar porque-.

— Dale un segundo al chico para respirar, Kensuke — el estudiante en chándal gruñó en molestia, frotándose su frente. Pasó a mirar a Shinji, y suspiró — Perdona a mi amigo, estoy convencido que tiene un fetiche con los _kaiju_ o algo así.

— No lo tengo — replicó Kensuke, reclinándose en su silla — Solo creo que son geniales, Toji.

— ¿De verdad? — exclamó Toji, levantando los brazos — Llevas puesta una camiseta debajo del uniforme que pone ''Go Go Godzilla'', tus sábanas tienen a Anguirus por todas partes, y no me sorprendería si aún te duermes con tu peluche de Mothra.

— No lo hago — murmuró Kensuke, cruzándose de brazo. Shinji juró que le escuchó decir ''El de Rodan'', pero supuso que solo estaba escuchando cosas.

Toji rodó los ojos.

— Sí, seguro — se giró para volver a mirar a Shinji — Me llamo Toji Suzuhara. ¿Tú?

— S-Shinji Ikari — respondió tímidamente — Soy nuevo.

— No jodas — dijo Toji mientras se reclinaba en su asiento — Kensuke y yo hemos estado en este basurero desde hace 2 años; sabríamos si llevaras aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Te mudaste con tu familia o algo?

— No, nada de eso.

Kensuke entrecerró los ojos.

— Eres un piloto de Evangelion, ¿no?

— ¿Qué? — Shinji balbuceó mientras se sonrojaba — No sé de qué estás hablando.

Una mueca de sonrisa apareció en la cara de Kensuke.

— Tiene todo el sentido del mundo — dijo con una alegría casi maníaca — Te llaman aquí al mismo tiempo que esos Ángeles aparecen, y eres de la edad perfecta para pilotar.

— ¡Silencio! — gritó la jefa de clase.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencios, y Kensuke volvió a hablar.

— ¿Me puedes meter dentro? — suplicó en un tono bajo, juntando sus manos enfrente de él — Sería tan _genial_.

Shinji negó con la cabeza lentamente.

— No soy un piloto — admitió — Fracasé en las pruebas.

Un visible sentimiento de decepción se apoderó de la cara de Kensuke.

— Oh — dijo en voz baja — Bueno, sigue siendo genial.

Shinji suspiró **.**

— Si, supongo.

 _"Parecen muy amigables"_ comentó la voz, finalmente ignorando la clase de historia _"Aún es fascinante ver como diferentes individuos se unen y afianzan sus relaciones"_.

 _"¿Hablas de hacer amigos?"_.

 _"Si, creo que sí"_.

 _"¿Has tenido algún amigo?"_ preguntó Shinji.

La voz no habló.

 _"Perdona por preguntar; No tenía intención de herir tus sentimientos o algo así"_.

 _"No, no, no había ninguna mala intención en tu pregunta. No había nada malo por preguntar, Shinji"_ hubo otro silencio, más lento que el de antes _"Yo…yo era demasiado joven para ser de verdad amigos con ellos, antes de que los perdiera"_.

 _"¿No recuerdas nada sobre ellos? ¿Nada de nada?"_.

 _"No…solo recuerdo luz"_.

La campana escolar sonó, interrumpiendo cualquier conversación posible. Shinji se levantó de su asiento, y cargó su mochila en el hombro, tan silencioso como una tumba. A medida que se dirigía a la puerta, sin embargo, un brazo firme le agarró de los hombros

— No pareces mala persona — le reconoció Toji — Kensuke y yo vamos al salón de videojuegos este fin de semana. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

— C-claro — aceptó Shinji con nerviosismo.

Toji sonrió.

— Genial.

Con eso dicho, él mismo se fue por la puerta, dejando a Shinji atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Misato, esa misma noche_

— ¿Estás emocionado? — preguntó Misato mientras aplastaba la tercera lata de cerveza que había bebido durante la comida, y preparándose para la cuarta.

Shinji levantó la vista de su comida, que más bien parecía alguna mezcla entre 2 masas que nunca deberían haberse mezclado.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— El Segundo Niño vendrá mañana — respondió la mujer mientras abría otra lata de cerveza — Vamos a comprobar a ver si ella puede conectarse con el Eva-01.

— ¿Ella?

Una mueca de sonrisa apareció en Misato.

— Eso te llamo la atención, ¿no?

— Yo, eh… — tartamudeó Shinji mientras se sonrojaba — Es solo que…

Misato se rio.

— Repito, te avergüenzas demasiado fácil — tras decir eso, se bebió la cerveza de un solo trago, y eructó — Si, se llama Asuka Langley Sohryu. Es una piloto en NERV Berlín, donde hace pruebas con otro Eva. Tu y yo vamos a recogerla al aeropuerto.

— ¿P-porque yo? ¿No debería ir el ejército o algo?

Misato respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Seré honesta contigo. El ejército cree que NERV es un chiste. Nos tomó quince años de preparación intensiva para la llegada de los Ángeles, así que vamos a tener que hacer mucho trabajo para convencerles de que les necesitamos. ¿Has visto todos los viejos documentos sobre ataques de _kaiju_? Honestamente, creo que ellos mismos no lo han hecho, si creen que pueden matar al Ángel.

— Mi tío y tía solían hablarme sobre los tiempos antes del Segundo Impacto. No puedo imaginarme viviendo en un mundo donde los monstruos gigantes son algo de cada día — admitió Shinji mientras volvía a comer.

— Bueno, pues hora de que te vayas acostumbrado — Misato volvió a reír. Se acabó el resto de la cerveza, y se levantó de su silla — Deberías irte a dormir pronto; deberemos estar de pie para ir al aeropuerto muy por la mañana — bostezando, se fue a su habitación.

Shinji la vio irse, y se levantó de su asiento mientras suspiraba, y empezaba a limpiar la mesa.

 _"No les costó mucho tiempo reemplazarme"_ pensó para sí mismo.

 _"El no pilotar parece molestarte, pero estabas aterrorizado ante la idea de realmente hacerlo. ¿Porqué?"_ _._

 _"Bueno…supongo que es porque fue la primera vez en años que mi padre me_ _quería_ _a su lado, aún si era solo por motivos laborale_ s _"_ metió los últimos platos en el lavábamos, y se fue a su habitación _"Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de verle"_ _._

 _"Perdóname por cualquier error, ¿pero no se supone que la unidad parental en tú especie cuida a su cría?"_ _._

 _"Bueno, creo que sí, supongo"_ Shinji caminó hacia su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para ir a su cama. Sintió el mismo cambio mental de antes cuando el invitado en su cabeza se desconectó de sus ojos _"_ _Quiero decir, se supone que deben asegurarse de que estés a salvo, enseñarte y cosas así_ _"_ _._

 _"_ _Si ese es el caso, parece que tu padre no cumple muy bien ese papel _"__ _._

 _"Realmente no quiero hablar de esto…"_ Shinji se detuvo al rememorar algo _"Oye, ¿Cómo te voy a llamar?"_ _._

 _"¿Perdón?"_ _._

 _"_ _Quiero decir, ¿Cómo debería llamarte? _"__ _._

 _"_ _No tengo nombre _"__ respondió la voz.

Shinji se puso su camisa para dormir, luego se movió para tumbarse en su litera, pensando mientras lo hacía.

 _"_ ¿ _Te gustaría que te diera un nombre? _"__ _._

 _"Nadie…_ _nadie me ha ofrecido algo así. Supongo que facilitaría nuestra comunicación _"__ _._

Shinji se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras se tapaba con las sábanas.

 _"_ _¿Qué tal ... Haruo? ¿O tal vez Furuya? ¿Hayata? _"__ _._

 _"Me gusta Hayata"_ _._

 _"Muy bien"_ Shinji cerró los ojos y se cubrió aún más con las sábanas _"_ _Buenas noches, Hayata _"__ _._

 _"_ _Buenas noches, Shinji _"__ repitió Hayata, perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _Oficina del Comandante Ikari_

La pomposa ceremonia de reunión del Comité, creía Gendo, era completamente superflua _, y_ se preguntó por qué insistían en tener un círculo de monolitos de color negro para representarse a sí mismos; era algo que despertaría la sospecha de alguien que observara en secreto.

Por otro lado, lo que decían en estas reuniones ya era muy peligroso para cualquiera que escuchara.

— El Ángel del Alba se prepara en el Este — comenzó SEELE 01, su voz haciendo eco ominosamente a través de la vasta y oscura habitación — Y debemos organizarnos para su llegada.

— Ya lo estamos haciendo — respondió Gendo, moviendo las manos ligeramente para ocultar mejor su ceño fruncido — Las baterías defensivas se están preparando por si ocurre otro asalto, y la Unidad-01 está lista en su totalidad. El único gran obstáculo en este momento es la idiotez de las Fuerzas de Defensa Estratégica.

— Me cuesta creer que la Unidad-01 este "preparada" cuando aún no posee piloto — se quejó otro miembro con un acento ruso muy notable.

Gendo lanzó una mirada molesta al monolito donde ponía SEELE 04.

— El Segundo Niño ya ha sido aprobado para un traslado desde la sucursal de Berlín a este. A menos que esté equivocado, en estos momentos se está preparando para abordar un Concorde.

— El cual no llegará hasta dentro de tres horas, como mínimo. Es muy posible que el Ángel ataque durante ese tiempo, lo que hará que todo el Escenario esté en peligro. Incluso suponiendo que el Ángel fuera destruido por el ejército o el Leviatán, no podemos permitirnos tener la reputación de NERV dañada tan pron-.

— Suficiente — interrumpió SEELE 01, su voz rasposa parando el debate en seco — Ikari, asegúrate de que la Unidad-01 esté lista para el combate lo más pronto posible. El fracaso del Tercer Niño nos ha dejado en una situación muy delicada ahora mismo. NERV necesita demostrar que es la única defensa confiable contra los Ángeles con esta batalla. Nos encargaremos de cualquier otra amenaza dentro de los militares.

Gendo asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

— Entendido.

El resto de los monolitos desaparecieron y solo quedó SEELE 01. La imagen holográfica cambió, revelando a un hombre anciano, de aspecto frágil, sentado en un sillón antiguo. Una visera, muy probablemente del diseño de Simeon, estaba insertada en sus ojos. Y aún con eso, Gendo podía sentir la mirada del hombre.

Keel Lorenz.

— El Leviatán tratará de matar a los mensajeros de Dios — dijo Keel, su voz apenas un susurro — No importa qué hagamos para lograr el Escenario, inevitablemente cruzaremos su ira. Es por él que deberías estar más preocupado, pues solo un dios podrá enfrentarle.

Con eso dicho, la imagen de Keel parpadeó hasta desaparecer.

— No les contaste sobre los demás — comentó Fuyutsuki. Si hubo alguna sorpresa en su estamento, estaba bien escondida.

— Cuanto menos sepa el Comité, mejor — Gendo se levantó de su escritorio — Es algo que podría usarse contra ellos. Además, inevitablemente preguntarían cómo puedo saberlo, y esa es una pregunta que no quiero responder.

— El presidente plantea un buen punto, Ikari. ¿Qué haremos si Godzilla decide centrar su atención en nosotros?

Gendo se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

— Eso suponiendo que realmente pase, Fuyutsuki. Reza porque nunca suceda, porque luchar contra él es como tratar de luchar contra una tormenta — se enderezó, su postura se hizo más autoritaria. — Supervisa los preparativos finales para la llegada del Segundo Niño. Tengo algo más que manejar esta noche.

 _"_ _Como Ritsuko?_ _"_ pensó Fuyutsuki para sí mismo con desdén. Sin embargo, asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Buenas noches, Ikari.

Se dirigió a su propia oficina, más pequeña y humilde que la de Gendo. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un suave clic, caminó hacia su abarrotado escritorio y se recostó en una silla de plástico.

Pasaron unos momentos, luego abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña fotografía con cautela. Estaba gastada con la edad, y sus bordes estaban llenos de moho, pero era mejor que nada. Todo lo demás había sido destruido, las fotografías quemadas y todo trabajo destruido, excepto dos.

— Yui — dijo para sí mismo en voz baja.

Era mucho más joven en esa foto, antes de GEHIRN, el bastardo de su marido o incluso el Segundo Impacto. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le quedaba hermoso, y llevaba un sombrero de ala, el cual estaba aguantando con tal de que el viento no se lo llevara. Y sonreía, sonreía como si nada malo hubiera en el mundo.

 _"Menuda mentira resulto ser"_ _._

El fondo también rebosaba de belleza. Mostraba un paisaje tropical, con palmeras y arena fina de un color crema, casi dorado, que resaltaban con el cielo azul celeste de fondo. El agua poseía un color azul turquesa, vibrante comparado con el rojo exánime que ahora había teñido los mares.

Lo más destacable de la foto, sin embargo, era el trío de placas dorsales blancas que se deslizaban por encima de la superficie.

* * *

 _Lugar Indeterminado del Océano Pacífico_

Estaba listo.

Una figura colosal se alzó por encima del mar, el agua carmesí escurriéndose bajo su caparazón del mismo color. Un par de largos zarcillos colgaban detrás de él, bañados por una tenue luz rosada que parecía contradecir su intención malévola. Unas piernas esqueléticas se retorcían en la parte inferior de la criatura, y una caja torácica demasiado parecida a una humana descansaba encima de dichas extremidades. Dentro de su pecho huesudo había una esfera carmesí que brillaba bajo el sol de la mañana.

Totalmente desarrollado, el monstruo se elevó al aire, y empezó a moverse por su propia cuenta, en dirección a algún lugar en el horizonte.

Shamshel, el Ángel del Alba, se dirigía a Tokyo-3.

Y siguiéndolo de cerca, nadando con rapidez y sin descanso, venía el Viejo Soberano.

* * *

 _A medio camino del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo-3, al día siguiente_

— Así que, ¿tienes ganas de conocer al nuevo piloto? — preguntó Misato de forma casual.

— ¡Por Dios, fíjate en la carretera! — gritó Shinji como respuesta, agarrándose del reposabrazos lo más fuerte que podía.

La mujer hizo un puchero

— Ya veo, esquivando el tema — dijo en broma.

 _"¿Son todos los humanos tan peligrosos conduciendo?_ _"_ preguntó Hayata, con su voz teniendo un sorprendente miedo.

 _"¡No, solo ella que está loca!_ _"_ contesto Shinji.

— Mucha gente piensa que es agresiva, detestable y cosas por el estilo, pero puede ser muy amigable cuando cree que nadie está mirando — Misato continuó, sin darse cuenta del padecimiento de su pupilo — Fui su guardiana legal durante dos años mientras estuve en NERV, así que creo saber un par de cosas sobre ella.

— ¿C-cómo se convirtió en piloto? — preguntó Shinji, mientras trataba de ignorar el que Misato ya había superado la velocidad reglamentaria por un buen margen — ¿Fue algo parecido a lo que me pasó?

— Si te refieres ''fue rescatada por una mujer genial después de sufrir una herida en el ataque de un monstruo gigante'' entonces lamento decepcionarte, pero no —respondió Misato, hasta que vio a Shinji y frunció el ceño — Perdona por la broma. Pero, ya con toda seriedad, se unió de una manera un poco diferente a la tuya. Ha estado entrenando para ser una piloto de Eva desde que tenía seis años. Ser piloto es todo lo que conoce, así que es algo muy pero que muy importante para ella.

Antes de que Misato pudiera agregar algo más, sonó su teléfono. Sacándolo de su bolsillo, lo recostó entre su oreja y su hombro mientras continuaba acelerando por la carretera, que afortunadamente se encontraba vacía.

— Katsuragi al habla.

Pasaron unos momentos mientras escuchaba, y sus ojos se abrieron. Golpeó su pie contra el freno con una fuerza increíble, causando que Shinji casi golpeara su cara contra el reposacabezas.

— _¿¡Qué!?_

* * *

 _Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo-3_

Ryoji Kaji suspiró mientras se reclinaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos. Aún si los vuelos supersónicos habían hecho de los viajes en avión más rápidos, seguían siendo igual de incómodos. Miró por la pequeña ventana a su derecha y observó la vasta extensión de asfalto que rodeaba el avión. Habían aterrizado hacía más de quince minutos, pero debían quedarse en el avión hasta nuevo aviso, por algún tipo de accidente. Pasó su mano sobre su mochila, directamente sobre el pequeño recipiente escondido dentro.

— ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? — se quejó Asuka, poniéndose una mano en la cara — Llevamos aquí _horas_.

— No creo que se tarden mucho más — respondió Kaji, tratando de tranquilizarla — Seguramente saldremos pronto del avión, y podremos conocer al Tercer Niño

— ¿El fracasado? ¿Porque querría conocerlo?

Kaji suspiró de nuevo. La quería mucho, pero a menudo tenía que resistir el impulso de golpearla en la cabeza.

 _"Creo que no ayudaría en nada, de todos modos_ _"_ pensó para sí mismo.

— Sabes que es imposible obtener una sincronización del 0%. Probablemente sea solo un mal funcionamiento del equipo o algo así.

Asuka gruñó como respuesta. Pasaron unos momentos, y paso a tener una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— Así que ¿con quién viviré mientras me quede aquí? — preguntó, mientras trataba de sonar seductiva.

Aunque Kaji sintió un escalofrío, lo ocultó con una sonrisa.

— Muy graciosa, Asuka. Ya que todavía no tengo una casa por aquí, creo que...

El sonido de disparos a la distancia llegó a sus oídos, y las palabras murieron en su boca a medida que Kaji se tensaba. Se volvió hacia la ventana y miró el horizonte, tratando de encontrar la fuente del ruido.

— ¿Kaji? ¿Kaji, que está pasando?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle a Asuka, la alarma Anti-Ángel sonó.

* * *

 _Cuartel General de NERV_

— El objetivo ha aparecido en la costa al norte de Hakone — informó Maya — El tiempo estimado de llegada es de treinta y cuatro minutos.

— ¿Estado de los batallones maser?

— Todavía están regresando de su ejercicio de entrenamiento en Sendai. Pasarán aproximadamente veintiocho minutos hasta que intercepten al objetivo.

— Maldición — murmuró por lo bajo el General Tanaka — Que se ataque al objetivo por medios aéreos, al menos de momento. No podemos permitirnos perder maquinaria de forma innecesaria.

— Sí señor.

En la parte posterior de la habitación, Gendo sonrió.

— Parece que aprenden de sus errores.

— No lo suficientemente rápido, me temo — añadió Fuyutsuki — Su incompetencia nos puede costar caro, Ikari.

— Considerando lo desesperados que están, no creo que falte mucho tiempo hasta que saquen su ''as bajo la manga'' — respondió Gendo — ¿Está la Unidad 01 preparada para la reubicación de emergencia?

— Sí, gracias al aviso que te dio el Primer Niño — Fuyutsuki dirigió su atención a la pantalla. La amenazante figura del Cuarto Ángel flotaba entre edificios y árboles bajos, ignorando el bombardeo del escuadrón de VTOL que circulaba a su alrededor — Podemos lidiar con los militares, ¿pero y _él_?

— La última vez que hablé con el Primer Niño, parecía que solo llegaría una hora después del Ángel. El Leviatán es veloz, pero el Ángel es más veloz.

— ¿Y los otros?

— Protegiendo la isla, al parecer. Sin embargo, lo que sea que halla en esa isla puede esperar. Por ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en la tarea en nuestras manos.

* * *

 _Aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo-3_

Kaji terminó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Dirigiéndose a Asuka, la agarró del hombro con fuerza.

— Un Ángel está viniendo desde el norte, a unos treinta kilómetros de aquí. NERV va a traer a la Unidad-01, no hay tiempo para llevarte a la base.

De repente, hubo un destello de luz en el borde de su vista, seguido por el avión siendo sacudido violentamente. Instintivamente cubrió a Asuka para protegerla de cualquier objeto caído. Pasaron unos momentos, y los temblores finalmente se detuvieron de forma gradual. Kaji se puso de pie, y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza había acabado contra el pecho de Asuka, y trató de ignorar la mirada que ella le estaba dando.

— Una mina N2 — murmuró con incredulidad — Lo bombardearon con una Mina N2.

— Eso no habrá acabado con esa cosa — afirmó Asuka, de repente excitada — Es hora de mostrarle al mundo lo que la Gran Asuka Langley Soryhu puede hacer.

La puerta del avión se abrió, y un par de agentes de la Sección II entraron. El de la izquierda hablaba por un auricular en su oreja, probablemente una confirmación de su estado, mientras que el otro escaneó el pasillo antes de volver su atención a los únicos pasajeros en el avión.

— Señorita Soryhu, estamos aquí para escoltarla hasta la Unidad 01 — informó el agente — La Dra. Akagi te está esperando con un Traje de Conexión.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Asuka.

— Ya era hora.

* * *

— Mierda — murmuró Misato, bajando los binoculares — Lo atacaron con una Mina N2.

Misato trató de encender su teléfono, pero sabía que era en vano. Mientras que los aparatos eléctricos más grandes e importantes habían recibido desde hace mucho tiempo protección contra los pulsos electromagnéticos, los dispositivos más pequeños seguían siendo vulnerables. Maldiciendo para sí misma en voz baja, arrojó el teléfono al capó del automóvil, y luego continuó observando el problema que se desarrollaba ante ella. El aeropuerto parecía estar intacto, aunque notó que varios vehículos blindados estaban barriendo varios aviones del camino, como si estuviera llegando algo...

 _"Mierda, van a traer al Eva-01. De verdad la van a dejar pilotar_ _"_.

— Tenemos que regresar — dijo en voz alta, moviéndose hacia la puerta del automóvil — Vamos Shinji, entra.

No hubo respuesta. Mirando hacia atrás, Misato se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba a la vista.

— ¿Shinji?

Silencio.

— ¡Shinji!

* * *

 _"_ _Creo que esto es suficiente_ _"_ dijo Hayata.

Shinji se detuvo, jadeando.

 _"_ _¿Estás seguro?"._

 _"_ _Esta colina es bastante remota; me sorprendería si alguien nos viera_ _"_.

Shinji se enderezó y sacó la pequeña cápsula del bolsillo de su camisa, girándola unas pocas veces en su mano.

 _"_ _No estoy seguro de poder hacer esto. Pensé que podría, pero ver a esa cosa sobrevivir una mina N2 ..._ _" c_ erró los ojos, y aún podía ver la imagen residual de la explosión grabada en sus retinas _"_ _De repente se volvió tan_ real _. No puedo hacer esto, simplemente no puedo"._

 _"Puedes, Shinji"_ contestó Hayata _"Tienes el poder_ _que puede cambiar el mundo, para bien o para mal. No puedo obligarte a hacerlo, Shinji. Puedes aceptar lo que te he dado, o no. Creo que tomarás la decisión correcta_ _"_.

 _"_ _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ _"_ preguntó Shinji.

 _"Porque eres como yo, Shinji"_ fue la respuesta de Hayata _"No quieres ver sufrir a otros_ _"._

Shinji inspiró profundamente, y bajó la mirada hacia la cápsula en su mano.

 _"_ _Mi elección_ _"_.

La presionó para abrirla.

* * *

 _Base de operaciones temporal de NERV, Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo-3_

Asuka cerró los ojos a medida que el LCL la recubría, con el familiar sabor a sangre apareciendo en su boca. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, todavía era una experiencia vigorizante. Más, Asuka despejó su mente de cualquier pensamiento, y dejó que el proceso de sincronización siguiera. El interior de la Cápsula de Inserción fue reemplazado con una gama intensa y caótica de colores, para dar paso a la pista de aterrizaje del aeródromo.

— Muy bien, el nivel de sincronización es del 31% — informó la Dra. Akagi a través del comunicador, su voz apenas audible — Impresionante, Asuka.

— ¿Que esperabas? — preguntó Asuka de forma sardónica.

Vio como los técnicos se retiraban de los alrededores de la Unidad Eva, y se emocionó, con ganas de _moverse_.

— Tienes la costa libre, Asuka. Intenta moverte.

Hizo exactamente eso, levantándose lentamente. Tentativamente, flexionó cada uno de sus brazos, para pasar a cerrar y abrir sus manos. Los movimientos eran más lentos de lo que a le hubiera gustado; estaba claro que el prototipo era inferior a su propio Eva, pero sería suficiente por ahora.

— Excelente, y oportuno también. El Ángel ha terminado de regenerarse, y ahora se está acercando a tu posición. Será visible en cuatro minutos, así que prepárate.

— ¿No tengo armas? — preguntó Asuka.

— Esta operación en su totalidad es una emergencia, no tuvimos tiempo de transportar un rifle maser. Sin embargo, tienes un Cuchillo Progresivo en la Aleta Hombrera izquierda.

— Todo lo que necesito — dijo Asuka, presionando un botón en los controles de la Cápsula. Hubo un suave zumbido de motores cuando la aleta se abrió de golpe, y Asuka retiró el cuchillo y lo sopesó en la mano.

Gruñendo de satisfacción, se puso en una postura de combate.

— Hora de hacer esto.

Un tenso silencio pasó mientras miraba el horizonte, hasta que el Ángel finalmente apareció a la vista.

Su forma estaba deformada y descolorida; había parches de carne de color rosa brillante donde se había regenerado del daño causado por la detonación de la mina N2, y protuberancias irregulares de hueso sobresalían de varias de sus costillas. Se movió hacia ella, los apéndices esqueléticos contrayéndose irregularmente en su abdomen.

Agarrando con fuerza su Cuchillo Progresivo, Asuka se abalanzó sobre el Ángel, tratando de despejar la distancia entre ambos antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a unos cien metros del Ángel, este cobró vida de repente.

Un par de látigos delgados que colgaban a los lados brillaban con una intensa luz violeta a medida que la azotaban, extendiéndose muchas veces de su longitud original.

Asuka se agachó, tratando de evitar los ataques, solo para recibir un sonido que la alertó de que estaba funcionando con energía de la batería. El suave ruido sordo del cable al estrellarse contra el suelo lo confirmó.

— ¡Mierda! — gritó. Observó durante unos segundos al monstruo ante ella, y sonrió — Muy bien, te voy a destrozar en cinco minutos.

El Ángel se movió para atacar con sus látigos otra vez, pero Asuka reaccionó primero. Lanzando un grito de guerra, se lanzó hacia delante con una velocidad que contradecía el tamaño del Eva y clavó su cuchillo en la carne suave por encima de las costillas del Ángel, hundiéndolo hasta la empuñadura. Ambos cayeron, golpeando el suelo con fuerza, pero ella se aferró y puso todo su peso en el torso del Ángel para mantenerlo sometido debajo de ella. Torciendo el cuchillo, obtuvo lo que deseaba con una gota de sangre que salpicó su cara y goteó por la armadura del Eva. Aprovechando su ventaja, extendió su mano y comenzó a tirar de las estructuras óseas que protegían el núcleo del Ángel. Cuando eso no funcionó, comenzó a golpear repetidamente la caja torácica del monstruo con sus puños. Una telaraña de grietas comenzó a formarse, ensanchándose con cada golpe.

— Vamos — murmuró — Ya casi...

Fue entonces cuando un segundo par de látigos salió inesperadamente del torso del Ángel, envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello. Soltó el cuchillo y se llevó las manos a la garganta, tratando de arrancar los látigos, pero no sirvió de nada. Las fustas comenzaron a arder más profundamente en la armadura relativamente delgada alrededor de su cuello, con vapor saliendo de allí donde entraba en contacto. Cuando la carne debajo comenzó a crepitar y arder, Asuka luchó por gritar de dolor. En cambio, se tambaleó hacia atrás y redobló sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Desafortunadamente, esto permitió que el Ángel envolviera aún más el cuello del Eva con más látigos.

Podía sentir un arranque de pánico tratando de descontrolarla a medida que la sensación de ardor se intensificaba, y Asuka comenzó a forcejear desesperadamente tratando de liberar su cuello. El calor de los látigos quemó las palmas de sus manos, pero siguió presionando de todos modos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que solo le quedaban dos minutos y medio de batería.

 _"_ _No puede terminar así_ _"_.

Su súplica fue respondida. Un destello de luz azul brilló a su derecha, y de repente los cuatro látigos del Ángel fueron cortados. La criatura retrocedió alejándose de ella, soltando chillido inhumano mientras la sangre manaba de sus muñones. Sin perder tiempo, Asuka respiró profundamente después de tener el cuello liberado, tomando con avidez la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible. Jadeando, se elevó a su altura y se volvió hacia la fuente de la luz-

-solo para que una masa pasara de su lado y se estrellara contra al Ángel a velocidades supersónicas. El campo AT del Ángel solo se sostuvo por un breve momento antes de que se doblara y colapsase sobre sí mismo, haciendo que el monstruo se estrellara contra la pista con una fuerza que sacudía la tierra, con su figura titánica siendo oscurecida en una nube de humo y polvo. Algo más se movió dentro de la nube, y Asuka se quedó boquiabierta cuando su salvador se puso de pie, parándose sobre el Ángel aturdido.

A primera vista, una persona poco observadora podría haberlo confundido con un Evangelion. Sin duda era humanoide en forma y gigantesco, pero las similitudes terminaron allí. Fácilmente le sacaba veinte metros a un Eva, y poseía un marco más musculoso. Aunque tenía una armadura plateada cubriendo su cuerpo, el patrón de la misma se parecía poco al de un Evangelion. Una pequeña esfera estaba incrustada en el centro de su pecho, casi como un núcleo, pero de un color azul brillante en lugar de rojo. El gigante plateado se volvió para mirar a Asuka, revelando un par de lentes que brillaban con un amarillo intenso.

El Ángel se retorció en el suelo, y el recién llegado volvió su atención hacia él.

Levantó su pie, y lo estrelló de nuevo contra la caja torácica del Ángel, rompiéndola en docenas de pedazos. Un grito débil se escapó de la criatura alienígena, que de forma casi patética intentó contraatacar, solo para que el gigante cruzara sus manos en la forma de una cruz griega. Antes de que Asuka pudiera cuestionar el motivo de porque hacer eso, un rayo de energía azulada salió disparado de forma repentina de su mano derecha e impactó directamente en el núcleo del Ángel, dejando una imagen violeta a su paso.

Un fuerte crujido sonó por toda la zona cuando el núcleo se hizo añicos, seguido poco después por el Ángel volviéndose un charco de sangre.

En cuestión de segundos, la batalla había llegado a un abrupto final.

El recién llegado se giró a Asuka, y la inspeccionó un par de segundos antes de alzar vuelo.

Hubo otro destello de luz, y desapareció.

Asuka continuó mirando hacia el cielo hasta que la batería finalmente se agotó y quedó sumida en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _A unos pocos kilómetros a la redonda_

— Maldición — murmuró Misato para sí misma mientras descendía por la colina — ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Observó por toda la zona, solo para maldecir otra vez al no poder encontrar a Shinji.

— ¿Misato?

Se giró para ver a Shinji parado a no más de unos pocos metros de ella. Simultáneamente, se sintió aliviada y enojada.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde mierda estabas? — exigió saber.

— B-bueno, me asusté cuando lanzaron la mina N2 — explicó Shinji con timidez

Misato suspiró, tratando de mantenerse calmada.

— Esta bien, tiene sentido que salieras corriendo. ¿Estás bien?

Shinji asintió.

— Menos mal — tras decir eso, señaló a la cima de la colina — Vamos, todavía tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

— ¿En serio? ¿I-incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado?

— Por supuesto — respondió Misato, empezando a subir la colina, y haciendo gestos para que la siguiera.

Shinji la observó por unos segundos y finalmente la acompañó.

 _"Todavía no puedo creer que realmente lo haya hecho. Quiero decir, ¡destruí un Ángel!_ _"_.

 _"Sabía que lo harías, nunca lo dudé_ _"_ respondió Hayata _"Lo hiciste muy bien para tu primera pelea, Shinji. Muchos habrían huido ante tal desafío, pero tú luchaste_ _"_.

 _"_ _G-gracias_ _"_.

 _"No hay nada que agradecer. Ahora, creo que es hora de conocer a esta_ '' _Asuka_ '' _, ¿no?_ _"_.

* * *

 _Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio-3_

Asuka se lavó el pelo por la quinta vez seguida. Parecía que las duchas temporales que se habían construido no eran suficientes para deshacerse del condenando olor del LCL. Murmurando un insulto en voz baja, arregló su vestido mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Kaji.

Kaji se giró, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien — respondió Asuka, con clara molestia.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Kaji.

— ¿Pasó algo malo?

— No conseguí matar al Ángel.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Kaji frunció el ceño — Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue?

Asuka recordó la pequeña charla posterior a la batalla que había tenido con la Dra. Akagi al respecto del extraño gigante que había destruido al Ángel, y cómo el asunto era confidencial en ese momento.

Sin embargo, antes de poder mentir, una expresión de terror apareció en la cara del hombre mientras miraba algo que no era ella.

Girándose para mirar donde el hombre, Asuka se encontró frente a una mujer de cabello púrpura.

— ¿Misato?

La susodicha sonrió.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh? ¿Kaji te ha estado tratando de bien? — se inclinó para susurrarle a la pelirroja — Parpadea dos veces para decir no.

— ¡Oye!

— He estado muy bien, gracias — Asuka forzó su el orgullo al hablar.

Solo entonces notó al chico parado al lado de Misato. Era más o menos de su estatura, con una mata de pelo marrón en la cabeza. Sus facciones eran suaves, casi femeninas, y sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante. Asuka se enderezó con tal de parecer autoritaria.

— ¿Y este quién es?

— Oh — Shinji se dio cuenta de que se refería a él, y extendió la mano con timidez — S-shinji Ikari.

Asuka aceptó la mano a regañadientes y la sacudió sin fuerza o interés.

— El fracasado, ¿no?

— No le subestimes tan rápido — interrumpió Misato — Todavía estamos haciendo pruebas para ver porque no puede sincronizar. Quien sabe, quizás acabáis trabajando juntos.

Un bufido fue la única respuesta de Asuka, y Shinji no dijo nada.

— De todos modos, estamos aquí para llevarte a la base — informó Misato — Vamos el coche está por ahí.

— ¿No me llevará Kaji?

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? — Misato hizo un gesto para que la siguiera — Vamos, tenemos prisa.

Asuka abrió la boca para objetar, para cerrarla inmediatamente. Refunfuñando algo en alemán, los siguió.

Mientras lo hacía, su mirada se posó en el chico Ikari. Había algo...fuera de lo normal en él. Por la forma en que se comportaba, parecía que había algo en su mente, algo que ella quería descubrir.

Y lo que la Gran Asuka Langley Sohryu quería, lo obtenía.

* * *

 _Mar del Japón_

Godzilla se detuvo un momento.

Alzó su cabeza por encima del agua, y dirigió su vista al horizonte. La sensación dentro de él había desaparecido, por lo que el enemigo había sido destruido. ¿Pero cómo?

A medida que seguía preguntándose, sintió una presencia...extraña, pero al mismo tiempo familiar. Una presencia antigua, quizás tan antigua como él.

Algo resonó en su mente, y memorias más antiguas que la civilización humana volvieron. Ahora lo recordaba, aquel ser extraño con el que había luchado contra la Serpiente de Ocho Cabezas. Un aliado, alguien que lo ayudaría la próxima vez que se encontraran, y Godzilla sintió un inmenso alivio ante eso.

Ya satisfecho, hizo un giro de media vuelta, y empezó a nadar en dirección a su casa.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que aún había cosas ocultas, esperando para atacar.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? No son realmente necesarias, y continuaré aún si el fic sigue sin reviews, pero se sentiría bien que alguien se tomara la molestia.**

 **Perdonad por la lenta actualización. Entre la vida real y un resfriado, me ha sido imposible pasar mucho rato escribiendo, de ahí que tardara tanto.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
